Scorched
by kidneythieves
Summary: A heat wave has struck Las Vegas. Greg and Nick work a highway case in this scorching weather. But both soon realize there is more heat between them than from the blistering sun. Slash, sexually graphic.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer- Don't own character/rights to show)

**Author's Note: **First CSI fanfiction. Long time fan of Nick & Greg. They have always been my favorite on the show. Then i read a slash fic & couldn't get the idea out of my head, so wha-la - here is my first Nick/Greg slash story. Please read, review & comment- but most of all, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Heat Wave<strong>

Rushing water crashing down on the shores of a sandy beach… froth and bubbling water between his toes as he sunk his feet into the silky coolness of wet sand… cold, refreshing water dripping down his neck as he bobbed on the surface of the water on his surfboard… a chilling beer, wet with condensation beckoning him to take a sip as it cooled next to an out-stretched towel beneath a shaded umbrella… the smell of the salty sea water hung in the misty morning air…

Hodges voice came rushing in like the images of the ocean in Greg's mind, "I wanted to ask her out but she probably would've shot me down on the principal alone that I was surrounded by trekkies. I don't know why these comic-cons make it so easy for you to look like a complete nerd…"

Hodges voice slowly faded out again of Greg's consciousness as he mindlessly nibbled on his sandwich, his thoughts still focused on the costal beach line of California. How long had it been since he went back home for a bit? Just to hang out and surf? Man, how long had it been since he actually caught a wave instead of a crook?

Greg pondered this, his mouth full of turkey and bread. He could've been eating tuna for all he cared. He was so ravenous when he finally took his break that the moment the sandwich hit his mouth, he went on autopilot. Then Hodges's had joined him minutes later in the break room, entertaining him with stories on his latest comic-con adventure. Greg didn't mind. It gave him excuse to space out and day-dream about sandy beaches, refreshing cold beer, and the ocean washing over his entire body.

Yeah, he thought meekly, at the moment his body was currently sun-burnt down to the bone and not the cool ocean water of California. He blamed the sudden urge to go surfing entirely on the recent Las Vegas weather. It had been a scorching 105 degrees the past few days. All of which, Greg had spent in on his latest case in a parking lot off the strip. So not only was his exposed skin cooked with third degree burns but his tolerance on being outside in such blistering heat, had withered away.

Las Vegas during a heat wave was always busy. The moment the heat spiked, so did the crime.

Now Greg sat in the numbingly cold, air-conditioned break room of the lab, contentedly eating his lunch as he watched people filter in and out, grabbing a soda or a quick snack before hurrying off to their caseload. Greg had just finished his case this morning which had come as a welcomed relief. He spent hours over this one in particular and having it finally wrap up with a suspect in custody, gave him a momentarily sense of closure. But it also gave him time away from the sun.

If he didn't know any better, he would've suspected the sun on trying to kill him. With weather like this, it also made the bodies rank with the smell of burning, melting flesh. It was putrid enough to make a seasoned CSI like himself feel the urge to give in to the gag and let loose on the sidewalk.

Images of rushing water blurred his mind again as he took a sip of his soda. The carbonated bubbles dancingly popped on his tongue before he swallowed. Greg lifted his gaze over the rim of his soda can when he saw Nick. He felt a smile instantly over take him as he lowered his drink.

Nick's attention was entranced in the file in his hands as he walked down the hallway, probably headed towards his office. His broad, muscled shoulders where hunched as he read from the file. His chocolate brown eyes were intent, lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration. His handsome features were always fascinating to Greg. He had the rugged appeal of a man's-man especially when he spoke in that sultry Texan drawl.

Greg never really had that natural sexual appeal like Nick did. Ladies just ate Nick up. He had the muscled appearance of an athlete and boyishly good looks. And whenever his eyes lit up and his face crinkled in a smile, oh- how the ladies swooned. At first, Greg had been envious of the slightly older man. He wanted attention like that from the ladies, yet Nick seemed complacent of his own handsome features, almost humble about them, which made Greg insanely jealous.

Now however, all that was behind Greg. Nick was just Nick now. His long-time co-worker and good friend.

Greg hadn't talked to him in nearly two weeks now. Both had been busy with their own cases and rarely had time to hang out like they normally did at the lab. So seeing his friend now, Greg realized he had actually kind of missed his company.

He was about to call out to the mighty Texan in the hallway when a pretty intern darted in front of him. She was petite, slender and absurdly attractive with long, sweeping blond hair. Greg watched as she coyly ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she blushed up at Nick. She said something that diverted his attention from the file and made Nick smile politely down at her.

Greg's vision tunneled. He couldn't hear what she was saying only see Nick's smiling face. Usually Greg thought that Nick's whole southern mentality of chivalry and mannerisms was cool and he liked this about him. But with it directed at a pretty blond, Greg felt slightly aggravated.

It was an absurd emotion, he knew this. But he couldn't help it. He hadn't talked to his friend in ages and he wanted those warm brown eyes on him, not some stupid intern.

"What's wrong?" Hodges suddenly asked, interrupting Greg's annoyance.

"Uh…?" Greg asked, eyes still fixed on the two in the hallway.

Hodges turned around to see who he was glaring at. Then he came back with a knowing, angry look, "I don't like her either." He said intently, "I had her run a fax for me. She accidentally sent it to me!"

Greg heard the obvious frustration in Hodges voice and couldn't hold back the urge to chuckle. He returned his gaze to Hodges, "You mean- she sent the fax _you_ gave her, back to _you_?"

Hodges rolled his eyes dramatically before grumbling, "the interns these days…"

Greg laughed again, then glanced back up to the where Nick and said intern was. Nick's attention was no longer on the pretty intern, but locked onto him. Greg flushed as Nick smiled at him. Greg felt his insides melt. All Nick had to do was friggin smile at him and he acted like some school kid who just got the teacher's approval.

Nick's gaze returned to the girl before politely patting her on the shoulder, saying a few words and striding away. Greg noticed the pitiful look on the intern's face as she watched Nick. Greg felt slightly triumphant when Nick entered the break room, smiling warmly at him.

"What are you two laughin' about?" he asked in that cool Texan accent.

"The intern you were talking to," Hodges filled in, his tone indicating his dislike for her.

"Yeah, sounds like she has a lot of potential from what Hodges has been saying." Greg remarked sarcastically.

"Hey- be nice," Nick retorted. "She's new. And from what she just told me, she's under the impression you don't like her Hodges."

Hodges shrugged uncaringly, "It's not my fault the department can't hire better qualified interns."

"Interns are unpaid," Greg said drily. "So expecting the best from someone in her position, is kinda like trying to win a big pay out from a penny slot."

Nick laughed and then nodded towards the rest of Greg's sandwich, "you gonna finish that? I forgot my lunch at home this morning and I'm starving."

"Nah- go ahead." Greg pushed the uneaten half of his sandwich to Nick. He pulled up a seat besides him, brushing the side of his arm against his before snagging the sandwich and taking a hearty bite. Greg tried to ignore the tingling sensation in his arm from where Nick had brushed against him.

"Thanks," Nick said with a mouthful. Greg felt an unexpected flustering feeling in his stomach as he just nodded and absently took a sip of his soda. The moment he set it down, Nick grabbed it and took a swig. Greg watched his lips press into where his had been, their saliva mingling on an innocent soda can. Greg's heart skipped a beat.

What the hell was the matter with him? They were just old friends- sharing lunch, that's it. Then how come he wanted to desperately pick up that soda can and lick the rim just to find out what his _friend_ tasted like.

"Well, I won't be having her work with me anymore. I don't care how new she is. I'll pawn her off on Archie…" Hodges said determinedly.

Greg sat silently, numbly picking at his lunch, stuck on the thoughts of the unusual feelings that now racked his brain. He'd known Nick for ten years now. They were friends. Just friends. So how come, he felt an unusual urge to be around Nick more and more. With him around, it had become second nature to Greg. They worked a bunch of cases together and he always enjoyed coming to work in the mornings, knowing he and Nicky would be busting out another case. But ever since Nick's promotion and the sizzling heat wave, they hadn't worked much together at all.

Maybe all these strange feelings were just because he missed him? Yeah, he thought confidently, that was it. He just missed spending time with him, Greg firmly told himself.

Suddenly he heard the familiar tapping of heels clacking down the tile hallway. He glanced up to see Catherine stroll in, two case files in her hands. She looked slightly sun burnt too, Greg noticed. Her thick blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and hat. Her arms were bare and pink from the sun and her pants long, covering what flesh she didn't want exposed to the burning rays of the sunlight.

"I just got a call from Brass, there's a 419 out on the highway…" she started, pulling from one of the files, "and another one at the MGM."

Air-conditioned casino or blistering hot, scorched highway? Greg didn't have to think about that one too long.

"Nicky- you get the highway." Catherine said tossing the file on the lunch table. "I'll take the casino."

"Aw- Catherine, are you trying to kill me?" Nick whined, an obvious reluctance on his face over the case.

She smiled lightly at him, "No- if I wanted to do that I would've given you Greg's case earlier."

Greg smirked. Yeah, he was in the boiling heat all day yesterday, looking through trash cans for evidence their suspect had dumped, which meant he had been knee deep in rakishly bad smelling garbage, with the sun beating down on him like a sledgehammer.

Nick shot him a scathingly look before glaring back at Catherine. "Don't I get to pick my cases now?"

She shrugged, "you can pick your team if you wanna make it go faster. Other than that- no. I get priority."

"I'm not going," Hodges blurted out alarmed by the possibility Nick would want him on the case.

Nick frowned at the overly blunt man across the table. Greg heard himself say before he could stop himself, "I'll go with you." He said to Nick.

Catherine narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Greg. "Weren't you _just_ complaining in my office about how you wanted to stay here for the remainder of the day? Something about heat and deserving a break?"

Greg flushed but tried to hide it by shrugging noncommittally. "It was just a suggestion. Nick has to approve."

Nick glanced over to him, his warm brown eyes soft and alluring. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, Greg suddenly thought, unable to look away from him. "All right- sure. You're on." He heard Nick say resolutely.

"Okay- but you two better get fast results. I don't like having two of my best on one case. Especially with this heat wave," And with that, Catherine sauntered out of the break room, casino case under arm and in the bag.

Greg watched as Nick polished off his soda, stood and tossed him his car keys from his pocket. "You drive," he said casually as he strolled out the break room to get his things before they left.

Greg just sat there, feeling slightly bitter about agreeing to work the case with Nick. Why did he have to go and open his big mouth? He could have stayed here the rest of the day in the cool, air-conditioned lab. But no- Greg just had to jump back into the frying pan.

"You could take the intern with you," Hodges suggested sarcastically. "She might speed things up."

Greg gave Hodges a dirty look, "shut-up." He bit out unconvincingly, as he slid out of his chair, tossed the remaining lunch in the trash can and grudgingly stalked out of the break room. He could only hope this case didn't take too long. Heat wave or no, because he had some serious thinking to do about the odd, conflicting emotions he felt in regards to his old pal Nick.

_**TBC**_


	2. Ch 2: Feel the Heat

**Chapter 2: Feel the Heat**

Nick woke with a start. His gaze shot directly to Greg, who was gripping the steering wheel, slight panic etched on his face. Nick had woke from feeling the truck swerve, bumping his side against the door. Nick instinctively grabbed the headrest, bracing himself for an impact. But nothing happened. He looked over the dashboard to the empty, desolate desert road again. No signs of people, cars or even life. Nick returned his gaze to the driver. Greg had managed to weave the skittering tires back onto the pavement of the highway and stable out the drive.

"What was that?" Nick asked, wide eyed and fully awake now.

"My awesome stunt driving skills," Greg said with a boyish grin.

"In my truck?" Nick asked incredulously.

Greg's grin faded slightly as he glanced back out the front window, eyeing the clear road. "Well, sorta. Something ran out on the highway. I think it was a stray dog."

Nick glanced over his shoulder out the back window to see if that mysterious stray dog was behind them. He hadn't heard the death-knell bump underneath the tires. So Greg's swerve avoided whatever had been in the road. "It was probably a coyote."

Greg nodded, "Yeah- that makes sense."

Nick sighed, hunkering back down into the passenger seat, relaxing the muscles that had tensed during the jolting car ride. His heart skill raced from the abrupt awake. Nick took another deep breath.

"Sorry," Greg muttered besides him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's cool, man. I shouldn't have been sleepin' anyway," Nick replied honestly. He only asked Greg to drive because he knew he was so tried and the thought of driving 20 miles out to the desert seemed agonizing. He blamed it on the amount of work at first. He'd been working overtime a lot more since his upgrade in the department- bigger office, longer hours and maybe even harder cases. Yet he really knew it had to do with stress.

Stress kept him up late at night, making it difficult for him to close his eyes once the lights went off. His mind buzzed with cases, paperwork to be finished, people to email, fingerprints or guns still left to be processed… It had become one long, never-ending list of things for Nick to do once he shut his eyes.

He went online and even surfed the web to get some ideas on how to shut off the noise in his head at night. He got a few helpful tips and attempted a few: writing down everything that popped into his head before bedtime, caffeine free tea, reading, stress balls- anything to help with his restless sleep. But so far, nothing worked. Nick dreaded going home at night now. It only meant another long, sleepless night of tossing and turning. Power naps had become an unfulfilling substitute for him.

"Did you say stunt driving?" Nick asked, his mind clearing away the fog from the nap.

Greg's boyish grin came back as he gazed sideways at him. Nick couldn't help but respond that smile. Greg was infectious when it came to his enthusiasm. "I took a few lessons here a few months ago." He said proudly.

Nick frowned, puzzled on why Greg would have the absurd urge to learn how to stunt drive. "Why?" he asked.

"C'mon Nick! We're in a profession that requires us to take risks and driving can be one of them. So I paid for a few lessons on how to drive fast _and_ smart."

Nick couldn't help but laugh, "Are you serious? You're telling me that the only reason you wanted to learn how to stunt drive was for work? Right…" he drawled out unconvinced.

Greg smirked, "Okay- I'll admit, I might have watched the Italian Job a few too many times and the idea of zipping in and out, speed braking and throwing my clutch into a drift, became irresistible."

Nick shook his head, smiling. Greg sure had a way of surprising him from time to time. When they first started working together nearly a decade ago, Greg had been a spit-fire of a young man. His rebelliously carefree attitude, mixed with crazy hairstyles, quirky personality traits and genius level intelligence added a spark of life into the dreary lab. Nick had to admit, Greg's charisma was addicting. He loved being around him. He enjoyed the way Greg would test Nick in the lab with quizzes or challenges, adding a flare of dramatics to a case which inspired Nick to push that much harder on it.

Now Greg, a few years later, that hellion spit-fire had been replaced by a mature, responsible, still somewhat quirky, professional CSI. Gone was the crazy hair-dues, pranks and rebellion. Greg's sandy blond hair was cut normally, no spikes or colored dyes. His eager to please attitude replaced by an unwavering persistence and vigor to solve cases. His scrawny, awkward physical form had filled out a bit and matured with age and definition. Greg had become a man overnight with a gun and a badge yet he still had that same sharp intelligence.

Greg Sanders had grown up right before Nick's eyes. They both had, he supposed. Taking Greg, unofficially, under his wing when he first became a crime-scene-investigator had brought them closer as colleagues and friends. Nick enjoyed mentoring him and watching him mature and learn from his mistakes. Probably because it reminded Nick so much of himself when he first started out under the watchful eye of Grissom.

Greg was a capable investigator in his own right and that made Nick proud of him. Greg no longer needed mentoring or guidance, which Nick had surprisingly missed. He wanted Greg to need him. But he didn't anymore.

Now they barely worked cases together since they both were Catherine's seasoned CSI's. But when Greg offered his help on the case today, Nick felt himself drawn to the idea. He knew he would relish the younger man's assistance and company on any case they worked. Just having him by his side was a comfort, especially at the moment when the whole weight of the world seemed to be breaking Nick's back. He wondered if that's why he fell asleep on the car-drive to the crime scene. He trusted Greg.

The highway rose up ahead into the dry, dusty mountains of Nevada. The sun scorched the earth around them, blistering the grounds with such intensity Nick could see the steam rising from the asphalt of the highway.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long. I don't wanna end up with heat stroke," Greg commented listlessly.

Nick nodded in agreement, "We should be there by now."

Just as he said it the mountain they had been climbing peeked and narrowed out into a winding curve. They followed it along for a few miles. It highway hugged into the mountain, the only thing keeping them safe from a straight drop off the side was a steal fence. Flashing siren lights up ahead meant they were there. Greg slowed down the truck on approach.

Nick saw Brass outside, standing beneath the only shade a dried out tree, few of which had been scattered along the mountain side. Next to Brass was a large, shattered gap in the steel fence where a car must have driven straight through, crashing down the slopping face of the mountain.

Nick stared at the spot for a moment before realizing that he was looking at the crime scene. They got out of the truck, CSI kits in hand. Sweltering heat penetrated right through Nick's thick black armored vest and sweat instantly began to form on his brow beneath his official CSI cap. His boots felt heavier and his jeans thicker, as if the heat was trying to not only make him sweat, but also uncomfortable. He shouldered this though. He was on a case. His comfort level didn't matter.

The sun blazed down off the blacktop of the highway, straight back at them as they walked to Brass, who stayed under the shade. Nick suddenly missed the AC inside his truck. Greg too seemed to long for the comforts of the truck as he glanced back morosely, then pressed his aviator sunglasses firmly on the rim of his nose.

A police officer saw them approach and lifted the yellow tape for them. Bright orange cones were set up along their side of the highway, while officers diverted oncoming traffic to the other side of the road.

Jim Brass, their long time friend and detective smiled grimly at them, "Hello gentlemen. Glad you could come out in this weather," he said with a sarcastic air.

Nick smirked, "Aw- you know us, Jim. Can't stay out of this heat."

"Yeah, I do know. Neither can this guy," he pointed down the slopping stoop of the mountain. Nick leaned over to take a look. An old-school red thunderbird convertible had flipped over a few yards down, the heat from the surrounding dried grass and metal of the car steamed. He saw the body then. It was an older man, lying face up, underneath the driver's side of the flipped vehicle. His face was covered in blood and it was badly sun-burnt, turning brown. Nick held back the urge to grimace instead he frowned lightly as he glanced back to Brass.

"His name is Edward Fowler." Brass said, holding up a wallet. "No priors, no record of any kind so far as we know. There were tire markings on the road a few yards back, the fence is smashed in from where Eddie took a swan dive off the highway. And the coroner's here to take the body back when you guys are done."

"Alright, thanks Brass. We can take it from here," Nick said, relieving the detective from having to stay out in the heat any longer.

Brass smiled thinly at him, wiping the tell-tale drops of sweat from his own forehead. "Thanks, Nick. I'll try and dig up some more on this guy back at the station."  
>Nick simply nodded and watched as the older detective anxiously returned to his air-conditioned car. He felt a momentary pang of envy for Brass. He wanted to be in a cool room, sipping on an icy cold bottle of water…<p>

"Ready?" Greg asked, motioning towards the fence. Nick pulled away from his thoughts and absently headed down the steep mountain-side first. It was a lot more perilous of a slope than he had anticipated. His first few steps were a little too fast and the steep level caused his body to lean forward. Before Nick knew it, he was too far over and began to waver, on the verge of falling. He blindly reached out to grab hold of a tree branch or catch himself on something, when he felt a sure, strong arm of Greg from behind him.

Greg grabbed him, catching him. Nick felt Greg's muscles bunch beneath his grasping fingers as he latched onto the younger man's arm for support.

"Whoa… I gotch'ya," Greg said reassuringly as he planted his feet and steadied Nick's descent downwards.

Nick's heart slowly regained normality as he exhaled, "thanks…" his fingers still wrapped around the flesh of Greg's forearm. It felt warm, hot to the touch, yet strong and soft all at the same time. He turned to look at him, Greg's face nearly covered with his sunglasses, but he could see the tautness around his lips as he continued to hold on to him.

Greg simply nodded curtly, "No problem, just be careful."

Nick had the absurd urge to smile. Greg had just saved him- usually it was the other way around. Nick suddenly realized how he underestimated the younger man when he knew he shouldn't.

Grateful for Greg's quick reflexes, Nick slowly released his firm grip on his arm. He felt Greg's own touch linger across his skin after they stopped touching. A strange, dizzying excitement raced through Nick. It had been a platonic, innocent touch, yet his body responded strongly to it. Almost… sexually. Nick nearly tripped again at this realization. For Greg? But there was no other emotion now coursing through him than excitement, on the verge of arousal. His stomach clenched uncomfortably.

He never felt like this before with Greg. Why all of a sudden? Nick tried not to over-think his emotions. Maybe he was just surprised that Greg was helping him out today. Maybe it was because he hadn't worked a case with him in a while and just missed him. Maybe Nick was letting his stress from work get to him. Maybe it was the heat and not the lingering feel of Greg's hand on his skin that burned him.

Nick pushed the thought away instantly. He was at a crime scene. He didn't have time to think about anything else other than the case and what the evidence was telling him. And that definitely meant his emotions.

After a few minutes of careful decent the men reached the car. Greg began taking photos, documenting the vehicle location and all the evidence surrounding it from the collision. Nick investigated the body. The smell was rank as he squatted down to take a closer look.

"Wow- I can smell him from here," Greg commented as he took photos of the vehicle's trail marks.

"Think how he smells from here," Nick retorted. He snapped a few pictures of the man's position. He noted that the sockets of his eyes were bloodied and hollow out. His eyes had been possibly pecked clean from vultures or other animals littered about the terrain, Nick concluded.

The man's grey hair was bloodied and matted. Nick followed the head wound and found a large piece of car window glass lodged in his temple near the hairline. He snapped a photo of it. He followed the blood pool and noted the man was also missing an ear but it didn't appear to be from the car collision. It looked chewed up.

"I think he's been here long enough for the coyotes to get at him," Nick said out loud as he took a shot of the missing ear.

"Yeah, I've got paw prints in blood over here," Greg said, taking pictures of said prints.

Nick finished up with the body, collecting scraps of evidence, photos and placing everything into his kit. Sweat beaded down his neck, his skin felt unbearably warm. He stood and waved up to the coroner on scene.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked over to Greg as he waited for the coroner.

Greg turned, camera still in hand, eyes searching the dried dusty mountain side. He started from the fence as he began his theory, "something distracts the driver, sending him into the railing and over the cliff. The vehicle flips, pinning him underneath. High speed impact might be cause of death…"

"Yeah, I did find a shard of glass imbedded in Mr. Fowler's temple. That might have killed him, or the crash did." Nick said, piecing together the puzzle of what caused Edward Fowler's death. "So what caused him to crash?" He glanced back up to where the highway was and the broken steel fence.

Greg shrugged then after a pause glanced over to him, "Hey- maybe it was the coyote."

Nick arched a disbelieving eyebrow, "what? Wile E. Coyote chased Road Runner off the road?"

Greg smiled, "Maybe. He does have a track record. He did try to kill us earlier and left his prints at the crime scene."

"Paw prints, Greg." Nick tried to resist the urge to laugh at him. "So unless you can confirm that Mr. Fowler swerved to miss a coyote, let's stick to the evidence."

Greg smiled boyishly again, making Nick's heart do a funny flip in his chest. He tried not to think about this as he trudged back up to the highway to finish documenting the scene. The heat was beginning to take a toll on him now. He still had a highway to process. It was going to be a long day, he thought grudgingly. At least he had Greg, he told himself. Except Nick still wasn't sure if it was the heat causing these strange feelings for his colleague and long-time friend or something else entirely….

_**TBC**_


	3. Ch 3: Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 3: Heat of the Moment**

Nick looked thoroughly exhausted. Greg couldn't remember a time when Nick looked this bad. He started to suspect something when Nick practically passed out the second he was in the truck. Then when they day progressed and Nick started collecting evidence on the highway, he zoned out, not talking or bantering like they had a few hours before. It didn't help that the heat had engulfed them on that stretch of highway, smothering them with wave after wave of increased heat.

By the time they wrapped up the crime scene, both men were utterly beat. Nick more so as he collapsed inside the truck, titling his head back, his face flushed from the sun, his skin radiating with heat and his body loose with weariness.

Greg packed their evidence kits into the back of the truck and hopped into the driver's seat. It was almost 6:30pm and they still had to return to the crime lab to categorize and sign off on the evidence. He sighed, started the ignition and began the long drive back to the city. Nick revived enough to mutter a few words of thanks before becoming silent again and closing his eyes. Greg knew he was sleeping again and didn't mind. He was just as exhausted but at least he could help Nick get some much needed rest.

He stifled a yawn, flipped the air-conditioner on high and zoomed down the deserted highway. Half an hour later they were at the lab and Nick was snoring. Maybe he should've gotten them some coffee, Greg thought dully as he nudged Nick besides him.

Nick groaned but didn't wake up. Greg smiled. Nick was acting like a determined little kid refusing to wake up in the morning and go to school. He was almost tempted to leave him but he knew Nick wouldn't be pleased when he woke up, sitting outside of work.

Greg took a moment to study the sleeping Nick Stokes. His hat was slightly askew and weathered from the sun, his arms had tanned considerably, making his roping muscles appear hard and somewhat daunting. The white shirt beneath his vest was probably soaked in sweat and his blue denim jeans were dirty from walking up and down the side of a mountain then crawling all over a highway. Greg saw the glint of steel from the Rodeo belt buckle Nick proudly wore. He didn't want to wake him up. He could see the heavy bags under Nick's eyes and the weariness around his mouth. Greg wondered if Nick had been sleeping well at night.

He nudged him again, "C'mon- time to go. Just a few more hours here and we're off."

Nick groaned again and slowly exhaled, "Greg… why couldn't you have just left me here."

Greg smirked, "I thought about it. But figured you probably wouldn't be too thrilled to wake up in your truck later."

Nick's chest rumbled with laughter as he finally re-energized. His warm, dark eyes turned to gaze at him affectionately from the passenger side. Greg felt his stomach drop and his heart quicken. Nick's face broke into a slow smile at him, "yeah- I probably wouldn't."

Greg couldn't pull his gaze away, he seemed fixated on him. His pulse thundered in his ears. All Nick had to do was look at him and Greg was a puddle. He hated it. But couldn't help it.

"Hey- let me buy you a drink after work. It's the least I could do for dragging your ass out into the desert." Nick said gruffly, his voice still rough from sleep. Greg swallowed.

"Sure," he said. Greg didn't want to say yes or no. He felt nervous and awkward, like some teenager just asked out to prom. Except this was just a drink. Nothing sexual about it. Then how come Nick was looking at him with heavy eye lids, searching his face and gazing at his lips…

"In the meantime, I'll long in the evidence if you wanna report back to Brass?" Greg said abruptly, breaking away from Nick's memorizing gaze and fumbling for the truck keys.

He scurried out of the truck a moment later, evidence kits in hand. He heard the truck door slam behind him, though was too scared to look over his shoulder to the handsome Nick Stokes.

A few hours later, Greg shuffled into the locker room, completely and utterly beat. It felt like a tractor had run over him. He opened his locker and began changing. He shrugged off his CSI vest and noted that his undershirt had been soaked through with sweat. He cringed, pulling it off and tossing into his backpack. He needed to shower and sleep. His thoughts blurred with exhaustion as he heard footsteps approach.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Nick, walking slowly in, half asleep.

"Hey," Greg said, catching Nick's attention.

"Hey yourself," Nick replied, opening his own locker and began changing. "Did you get everything logged in?" He asked while pulling off his vest.

"Yeah," Greg answered, "You?"

"Yup, now time to get out of here."

Greg smiled weakly in agreement and snagged a clean shirt from his locker. He relished the feel of the clean material against his skin. It made him feel human again.

"Still on for that drink?"

Greg glanced back to Nick and just in time to see him pull off his white t-shirt. His thick muscles bunched when he pulled the shirt over his head. Greg started, wide eyed at the massive, beautifully defined naked flesh before him. Sure, Greg admitted to working out from time to time, he especially loved the weights but he didn't have half of Nick's solid muscle. He wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped up in those engulfing, thick arms, pressed against the hard wall of his chest…

"Hell yeah…" he said instantly.

* * *

><p>Nick sat back in the plush booth seat and laughed. Greg smiled sheepishly, "What? I couldn't help it." He protested weakly.<p>

"Right- like I'll believe that." Nick said, sipping his beer. "When you suddenly overcome your urge to be impulsive, let me know. Cause the Greg Sanders I know, tends to be lacking in the self-control department from time to time."

The life and energy of the bar surrounded them, yet secluded them all at the same time. They arrived late enough for the drunkards to be shoved out the door and early enough to not feel guilty having a drink before the sun came up. People talking and classic rock engulfed the hole-in-the-wall bar, but they didn't hear any of it. The Las Vegas bar they picked was cop friendly and stayed open 24-7, which meant they weren't going to be kicked out at 2am and could stay as long as they wanted. Nick and Greg sat in a booth near the back of the bar, simply enjoying each other's company without the crowd interrupting. It was intimate yet casual. Just like their relationship had been over the years.

Greg scoffed, "aw- c'mon, you've gotta give me some credit. I'm not as bad as I used to be."

Nick remembered the early lab days with Greg fondly. He nodded, "All right- you get points there. Still… there are times…" Nick pretended to drag out his theory, making Greg blush and send him an irritated, impatient look. He was just giving the kid a hard time. He knew he'd changed. Nick seen it, knew it and felt it. Greg Sanders was no longer the starry-eyed lab-rat he once was.

"So what's up with you? You're not lookin' so hot these days," Greg commented, a brief tone of concern in his voice. Nick sighed, Greg was too good at reading him sometimes. It could've been the fact that he practically passed out in the truck ride to and from the crime scene. Or asked for his help on a case he could have easily handled on his own.

"I dunno, man. I just haven't been sleepin' well." Nick replied honestly.

"What's the problem?" Greg asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Stress," Nick said with a heavy sigh. "Maybe I just need a vacation or something."

"Yeah, I keep thinking about California." There was a long full sadness in Greg's soft eyes.

"Yeah?"

He smiled sheepishly at him, "Sandy beaches… crashing waves… surfing… lying around doing nothing all day long."

Nick chuckled, "Man- I forgot what that feels like."

"How long has it been since you took a vacation?" Greg asked curiously.

"Too long," Nick said, racking his brain and trying to remember the last vacation he actually took for himself. He couldn't think of one.

"Me too," Greg replied morosely.

"You make California sound nice though," Nick countered.

Greg beamed, "California is always nice."

"We work in America's playground and all we wanna do is leave." Nick stated drily.

"I wonder what that says about us?"

Nick pondered this and then answered flippantly, "that we need a vacation."

They laughed.

The rest of their evening and eventual morning was spent laughing and just talking. Nick enjoyed himself thoroughly. It had been a long time since he laughed like that. He wanted to stay with Greg as their time began to dwindle to an end. He knew that they had to get some rest before their next shift and staying up too late would always throw Nick off- which had been a lot lately.

Feeling pretty buzzed, they walked out the bar. The early morning sun was beginning to peak its head up above the city horizon. Nick squinted, wishing he was curled up in bed, sleeping soundly at the moment.

He turned to Greg, who seemed surprised that the sun was already beginning to rise. "Thanks for coming out- I had fun." Nick said candidly.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, me too. Thanks for the beer."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for making you take the case," Nick responded.

"I asked if you wanted my help- you didn't make me do anything," Greg retorted, his eyes narrowing at him. Nick smiled foolishly, letting his buzz fog his brain. "Are you okay to drive?" Greg suddenly asked, reading the tell-tale signs of drunk on his face.

"I was gonna call a cab," Nick said, glancing about for any cabs that might have driven by just then.

"I could drive you home," he said then reached for Nick's hand as he was about to wave down a passing cab.

"Nah- it's cool, Greg. I don't wanna put you out." Nick shrugged then tried to wave down another cab, but Greg's hand was forceful this time, surprising Nick into lowering it.

"Let me take you home," Greg said insistently. Nick looked, mildly surprised into Greg's face. He was about to reject his offer again when he saw something unexpected that made his heart flip and stomach twist. Greg's light brown eyes were hot with intensity and a sexuality he'd never seen before. He inhaled sharply, trying to focus his liquor scorched brain but he couldn't think beyond his own immediate feelings. Which were- shock, confusion, surprise and blunt, harsh desire. He felt the same sexual need become his own as he gazed warmly into Greg's handsome face.

Without second guessing himself or over-thinking what he was about to do, Nick leaned in and captured Greg's mouth with his own. Nick reeled instantly, surprised at how soft and supple Greg's lips were. He kissed him, unsure and tentative, not knowing how Greg would react to having him kiss him so unexpectedly… Suddenly he felt a rough hand grab the back of his neck as his body was propelled backwards. Unable to stop himself and the slight buzz effecting his good sense, Nick let himself be led away by Greg. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Greg roughly pushed him up against the side of the brick building of the bar and devoured him with blinding intensity that sent a shiver coursing through Nick's entire body.

He trembled as Greg forced his mouth open with his tongue and held him against the wall. Greg held them close, his hand still roped around his neck while his hand grabbed at his waist, pulling him closer and closer until their bodies were brushing against each other. Nick felt a sudden tension build achingly in his groin as his cock grew hard and demanding between his thighs. He felt the tightness in his denim jeans and grimaced painfully at the pressure and need to do more than just kiss. And man, was Greg kissing him.

Greg pivoted his head and crushed his lips harder into him. Nick heard a low, guttural groan escape from the back of his throat. He ran a frantic hand through Greg's short blond hair, fisting it at the back of his head, forcing them closer. He felt a bulge press demandingly into his stomach now. Greg was fully aroused too, his own jeans confiding his throbbing erection. Nick let out a strangled gasp as he realized how badly he wanted to have Greg, naked, panting and in his bed. He didn't want to make love, he wanted to fuck. He wanted the mindless, primal, animalistic fucking. They both wanted it he knew it by the way Greg desperately kissed him. It was hard, with teeth clashing and tongues battling. There was nothing soft between them- only pure, raw desire.

Greg bit his lower lip enticingly, making Nick push his hips forward wildly. Greg moaned as he then pushed back, until they were grinding brutally into each other. Nick never thought dry humping could be so damn hot. The friction between them only added the ache to his deliciously hard cock.

They both had wanted this for so long that when it finally happened- it was an explosion of need and desperate longing. Nick pulled back briefly, panting heavily as he let his head fall back against the brick of the wall, gasping. Greg was gasping too, catching his breath, clinging to him.

Suddenly he felt Greg's confident hand slip down his side and led to his… Nick let out a low moan as Greg grabbed a handful of his towering erection. He rotated his hips forward again, pressing himself fully into Greg's palm. He felt wet hot kisses traveling up his neck, sucking and biting then as Greg began to stroke him through his jeans. Nick was getting desperate now. He was so aroused, all he could think about was the hand on his cock and the hot sucking on his neck. He pushed harder in his palm, demanding more. Greg complied. He stroked him roughly, palming him urgently.

Breathing heavily, Nick clutched onto Greg as he fondled him right there in the parking lot of the bar they had just walked out of. Greg abruptly moved faster, gripping him harder. Nick's knees nearly buckled. Suddenly a loud bang of a crashing sounded a few feet away. Nick was consciously aware of someone stumbling out of the bar.

Without warning, Greg released his hold on Nick and jumped away, flushed. Nick, shocked and still fully saluted, stayed weak-limbed up against the wall. The person who had interrupted their intense make-out session brushed past Greg, the smell of booze coming off his bones. Nick let out a long winded sigh, trying to ease the tension in his groin and still his rapidly beating heart.

He watched as Greg ran a careless hand through his hair and over his face, looking mortified. "I'm sorry," he blurted out, shifting from one foot to the next. "I don't know what I was thinking… oh God…"

Nick slowly pushed away from the wall and straightened. He never experienced such an intense arousal before in his life and the person who he experienced it with, was apologizing? Nick tried to compose himself, but it was difficult because his jeans were still slightly strained and he was also still slightly intoxicated. It didn't help that Greg was freaking himself out at the moment either.

"Look- it's okay. We're cool," Nick said calmly, unable to think of a reasonable explanation on why they both just went at it like animals in public, against the wall of a dive bar.

Greg took a deep breath, and looked uncertainly at him. "We're cool?" he asked sounding desperate.

Nick could only think to nod. More people suddenly began coming out of the bar and Nick and Greg were forced to walk back to their separate cars.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Greg asked again, this time less insistent, but just as concerned with Nick's obvious well being.

"No- I'm okay. I'll get a cab," Nick replied, feeling helpless as he watched the torment Greg was putting himself through as he smiled soberly back at him. Greg seemed adept at beating himself up. Nick narrowed his gaze at him, "don't worry about it, Greg."

He hoped he understood his double meaning, yet the younger man simply nodded and unlocked his car. "See yeah tomorrow," Nick said just before Greg closed the door and drove out of the parking lot. He hoped that Greg wouldn't be too traumatized to work with him tomorrow, he thought dully.

Nick believed he was slightly shell-shocked from the hungry kiss Greg gave him. He walked numbly to his truck, opened the door, felt the welcoming warmth of it and climbed in. The minute he shut and locked the door behind him, the overwhelming urge to sleep came over him like a warm blanket. He leaned his seat back, set the alarm on his clock to wake him up after an hour and dozed off. The feel of Greg's soft lips pressed against his lingered in his mind as he drifted off to sleep. Their hurried, urgent kisses had been sinfully sexy. Nick wanted to do it again and could only hope Greg wanted to as well.

He'd been sleeping in his truck a lot lately, Nick thought absently as sleep finally sunk in.

_**TBC**_


	4. Ch 4: Stuck

**Chapter 4: Stuck**

"Edward Fowler was 46 years old, married, lived in the suburbs, ran a successful veterinary clinic as head doctor and a clean wrap-sheet," Brass said, informing Greg on the details of their victim's life. Greg followed Brass down the department hallways. Brass was heading back to his office and Greg needed to get the information over to Nick where they could review what the detective dug up on their vic.

"Where'd all this information come from?" Greg asked curiously. Whenever Brass had hard facts like this it was because the vic had a wrap-sheet, but according to Brass he didn't.

"The wife, Martha Fowler. She came in to identify the late Mr. Fowler's body."

"Not a suspect then?" Greg asked, snagging the case file from Brass.

Brass shrugged noncommittally, "Don't know yet. I was gonna give you two geniuses a day or so to put a theory together before I went after Martha Stewart."

Greg pursed his lips. He wanted to find out what happened to Mr. Fowler as well. Greg firmly told himself it was just because he wanted to finish this case up as quickly as possible, for Catherine's sake. It had nothing to do with the passionate kisses that he shared last night with Nick. No- he wanted to just go on a nice long vacation, which he decided to cash in his vacation days for the second he walked into work. Yup, Greg wasn't freaked out or emotionally traumatized by the way he practically manhandled and desperately kissed Nick Stokes last night outside a shady bar. He continued to repeat this mantra in his head as he nodded to Brass. "Thanks, I'll keep you posted."

He strode down the hall toward the garage lab where he knew Nick was processing the car from yesterday. He swallowed. Usually Greg was good at the day after kind of stuff. The usual denials or no-strings-attached talk. But this was not just any random hook-up. This was Nick Stokes. This was his long-time friend and colleague. Someone he respected and admired more than anyone else in the lab and he completely embarrassed himself last night by taking advantage of Nick's semi-drunkenness and forced himself all over him. He still couldn't believe he did that! Greg didn't know where he finally got the courage to actually kiss him, let alone shove him violently against a wall and fondly him like some horny teenager.

Greg suddenly remembered his hand over Nick's fully aroused cock and how he roughly palmed him. He bit down hard on his lip nervously. And man, he thought, kneading the tense muscles in his neck, did he give Nick a serious rug and tug last night. Yet it was so amazingly hot that just thinking about it made him hard. Dear God, he thought, mortified at his own misguiding thoughts. He should be pushing these distracting thoughts aside and focusing on the task at hand. But all he heard was Nick's pleading groans, his quick intakes of breaths between each torridly hot kiss, the feel of his hard muscles pressed against his body, the tightness in Greg's own pants when he humped himself into the yielding warmth of his friend…

Greg felt the stirrings of an erection begin. He cursed, gripping the file tightly, resisting his own sexual needs. He stared at the closed lab door, fighting his own inner demons.

He had to man up right now and face the music. They still worked together and at the moment a case to solve. He took a deep breath and calmed his fluttering nerves as he walked into the lab where Nick was processing the interior of the car.

"Hey," Greg said automatically, trying to appear as casual as possible. He hadn't seen Nick all day yet and this was their first interaction since the night before.

Nick glanced up briefly, blue-blocker eye glasses on and a white lab coat over a tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He stood behind the open door of the corvette with a tool in his hand as he collected evidence. Nick smiled lightly at him, "Hey back." His dark eyes traveled down the length of Greg's entire body. He physically shivered under the heat of Nick's gaze. He wanted to run and jump into an icy cold shower after Nick smoldered him with those intensely rich dark eyes.

Nick noticed the file in his hand, "What'd you find out from Brass?"

Greg inhaled sharply, his nervous energy filling him as he rushed out. "Ah- nothing suspicious at the moment. Edward Fowler was happily married to Martha Fowler and ran his own veterinary clinic off the strip as head doc."

Nick stared at him curiously, "So you're saying the vet flipped his vet?" he asked incredulously.

Greg snorted, resisting the urge to laugh, "possibly."

Nick chuckled and returned his riveting gaze back to the car. Greg felt his whole body let out a relieved sigh.

"So- have you found anything?" he asked, slipping on a pair of his own latex gloves and heading over to the opposite end of the car- away from Nick.

"Not much yet," Nick said grumpily. "The vehicle has been processed and pretty much blood free. The only blood I found was outside the car or on the glass from the window. He might have got a shard of window glass imbedded in his skull- but I think the flip of the car, rolling downhill, might have actually killed him." Nick gestured to the front of the corvette. "The whole front end has been busted in and trying to find anything that might have caused the fall on the driver's end is proving near impossible."

"Do you want me to check the engine? See if anything was wrong with the car when the collision happened?" Greg asked, already beginning to move toward the front of the mangled corvette. Yet unsure of where to start.

"Yeah, go ahead… damnit…" Nick grumbled angrily as Greg heard a sound of tearing cloth. He glanced over to Nick. He was leaning far in inside the front of the convertible, near the dashboard. Greg heard another curse and more tearing. He quickly moved to Nick's side.

"You okay?"

Nick grunted, "I'm stuck… god damnit…" he cursed more viciously this time. Greg saw Nick pull frantically at his arm which from Greg's angle, appeared wedged into the ruined remains of the dashboard. Greg ran over to the passenger side and opened the door, it nearly fell off on its hinges, but that's what happens to a car when it goes over the side of a mountain.

"Let me see," Greg said moving inside the car to see Nick's face taunt with anger and his arm firmly caught in the mangled metal and plastic of the dashboard.

Nick tossed his blue glasses off carelessly onto the car seat, already to the point of frustration. "I can't believe this," he muttered more to himself than Greg.

"Here," he said, awkwardly grabbing at Nick's arm and pulling up. But from his angle in the car, it didn't help much. He needed leverage. If he could squeeze his hand in the small space between Nick's arm and the damaged car, he might be able to free him without pulling out a saw to cut him free. But not from this angle. Thinking quickly, Greg got out of the car and back over to Nick.

He slipped underneath him, his back brushing up against his chest and fitting himself snuggly into Nick as he reached inside the car. "What are you…?" Nick trailed off as he realized what Greg was doing.

"I think I can slip my hand in there and pull you out," Greg explained absently, as his side brushed against Nick's stomach as he tried to give him room to maneuver. Nick's right arm was caught in the dash, so Greg pushed himself up under Nick's left arm and torso inside the car. It was as if Nick had been reaching for something and got stuck halfway. Greg was now firmly sandwiched inside with Nick's warm breath tickling against his back. A flutter shot through his stomach as Nick rested his left hand on his side.

In any other setting, this position would be quite sexual, Greg tried not to think of this as he attempted to free Nick's arm. After a few tries, and still unable to get at his arm out yet he bent low at the waist and got on his knees inside the car, his butt pressed up against Nick's stomach. A sharp surge of arousal hit him as he realized just how vulnerable he made himself in Nick's arms. He frantically tried to push this thought away, not wanting to get sexually aroused. Not now! Yet his cock had a mind of its own. The feel of Nick's warm body pressing up against his, his hot breath against his back, his hand gripping into his side… Greg's groin hardened.

Greg instantly reached out and tried to pull Nick free. But his arm wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, using his muscles and whole body this time. He jerked, bouncing the car. Nick groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" Greg asked, suddenly stopping his movements. Nick's grip had tightened around his side, his fingers digging into him.

"No…" Nick said, sounding slightly breathless.

Greg took a breath, his heart racing but he tried again, needing to get out of this situation and fast, especially before his bonner humiliated him. He pulled harder, rocking himself into Nick, his muscles tensing. Nick's hand on his side suddenly pulled him back down again, this time he felt a rather hard, bulging impression of a stiffening cock pressin into his butt. Greg gasped out, his arousal instantly hardening. Nick was fully aroused. Now so was Greg.

"Greg…" Nick said in a trembling voice, "can you pull me out of there?"

Greg swallowed, his body shaking with such sexual need that he dug his other hand into the cushion of the seat. "Yeah…" he replied breathlessly.

Suddenly he felt Nick's face burying into his upper back, as though fighting himself.

"It's okay…" Greg heard himself say. Though he knew that Nick's arousal probably hadn't been intentional and having Greg in this position was just simply wrong place, wrong time, especially after what they shared last night.

He pushed his hand inside the small opening besides Nick's arm and pulled at the metal and destroyed plastic. He loosened some of the pieces and then attempted to pull Nick out again. He yanked him, his body's momentum pushing into Nick. Nick let out a breath as Greg felt him surge his cock forward again, this time harder and intentional. Greg gasped, his body becoming feverish, knowing Nick's intentions now were completely sexual. He was so turned on by this that Greg couldn't move. He felt Nick's free hand move around and clasp his upper chest, roughly grabbing him as he pumped forward once more, mimicking the motions of love making.

Greg felt his cock stiffen so suddenly at the tip that he knew he precame. Nick heard his little gasping sounds and groaned into the back of Greg's shirt, quickening his pace. If they weren't wearing clothes, Nick would be fucking him. The thought nearly drove Greg off the deep end. Nick clung to him, humping and grinding himself into his backside. Greg moaned out his name, wanting there to be no clothes blocking them, nothing in their way but flesh on flesh… he could almost feel Nick's dick inside him as he pushed and pushed, his pace faster and harder with each thrust. It was dry humping at its best. Greg's erection was on the near edge of bursting. The tension had grown, twisting his gut and clawing at him with utter abandon. He wanted to give in. He wanted to let Nick take him- right there, right now…

Suddenly Nick's right arm struggled in the mangled ruins of the dashboard and managed to pull out. His lab coat was tore at the end and his hand was slightly red, but other than that it appeared uninjured.

Then just as suddenly Nick pulled him out of the car and dragged him by the shirt into the wall of his chest and kissed him with such searing intensity, all Greg could do was stand there and take the attack. Nick pivoted his head, tasting every inch of his mouth with such thoroughness, Greg felt dizzy. To steady himself he clung to Nick's shoulder, letting his mouth be devoured over and over… Nick tasted of pure male and utter confidence. He tasted heavenly to Greg. His heart melted as their tongues tangled and their bodies hungrily pressed into each other. He couldn't ever remember wanting anyone more than Nick. And now he was his, if only for a brief moment.

Greg heard footsteps down the hallway. It sounded distinctly of high heels. Catherine. Greg's heart leapt into his throat and he broke free of Nick's hold. Nick too must have heard the same thing because he shot a look to the lab door and back to him, panicked. Yet as the sound continued, they listened carefully as the clacking high-heels walked right past their lab.

He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his short cropped hair, frazzled. He saw the relief on Nick's handsome face, releasing the tension from his broad shoulders.

After the moment had past, Greg could only stare, unsure of what to say.

Nick's warm gaze moved to him, soft and open. "If I read our reactions as evidence, I'd say we're pretty hot for each other."

Greg couldn't contain the burst of laughter that came out of him. He was probably just hysterical from the overwhelming sexual desire pulsating through his body and brain. "Yeah, that's a reasonable conclusion." He smiled sheepishly, flushed beat red. "So what are we gonna do?" He asked this, believing Nick would take the supervisor route and say- 'no more'. It was the responsible path to take in Greg's mind. They couldn't work together if they were constantly wanting to do that every time they past each other in the hallway.

Nick had to tell him flat out- no and that this should never happen again. Greg would respect that decision. No, was no. Besides he didn't want to jeopardize anything to ruin their friendship, no matter how badly he wanted to continue tasting Nick's delicious mouth. And it's not like Nick really wanted him anyway. They were both totally straight and Nick had probably countless ladies lined up just waiting for his smoldering eyes to land on them. Greg was a momentary distraction. Nothing more.

A painful jolt racked his body at the thought of Nick rejecting him. But what could they do? Ignore it, that's what. Go back to their achingly normal relationship, to Greg's dismay.

Nick seemed to be pondering this same question then he threw a sudden, unexpected curveball. "How 'bout my place tonight after work?"

Greg gaped at him.

Nick shrugged and then smiled in slight amusement, "We follow the evidence, G."

"And the evidence it leading us to your house?" Greg asked incredulously.

Nick licked his bottom lip and gave Greg the most smoldering gaze ever. "No- it's leading me to a broom closet down the hallway where I could take you right now. But I have a little more decency then that, so I'm asking if you'd like to see me tonight- which just happens to be at my place."

Greg could only stare back, wide-eyed and shocked. He never expected that response. And it excited the hell out of him. He nodded numbly, "okay…"

Nick's devilishly handsome face broke out in a sensual smile, "good- now, let's focus on work and maybe we can sneak out early."

Greg, still shocked, simply nodded again and watched as Nick slipped his glasses back on and rounded the front of the corvette, snagging a flashlight and a new set of gloves.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**I hope everyone has been enjoying my story so far... I just can't tell- I need some feedback NickGreg slash fans! Plz comment or review! It will be much appreciated!**

**~kidneythieves**


	5. Ch 5: Flame to the Fire

**Chapter 5: Flame to the Fire**

Nick pulled a clean shirt over his head and ran a towel through his damp hair. He thought that coming home and sprucing up a bit might help with his nerves. But it didn't. He was more nervous than a criminal in the interrogation room with Brass breathing down his neck. He shook his head at his own nervous energy. Greg would be here any minute now and the only thing he could think of to calm himself was a shot of his bittersweet, aged whiskey.

He glanced absently at his clock. Any minute, he thought. He looked again at the clock restlessly, his mind buzzing. What if Greg didn't show? What if stood Nick up or chickened out? Nick sipped his whiskey, refusing to look at the clock anymore and just wait.

Nick had been rather forceful with Greg today at work. Pretty much demanding he come to his place tonight so they could finish what they started last night and now today. He sighed heavily, letting the warm amber liquid fill his stomach and burn his throat. It tasted harsh and bitter. He needed it though. He needed to calm down and get a hold of himself.

What happened to the confident Nick Stokes that had wooed countless women into his bed with a sure smile and twinkle in his eyes? Nick's gaze betrayed him and checked the clock. A minute had passed. He let out a grunt of frustration. He should be planning his little seduction or turning over the bed… something other than ideally waiting for Greg to knock on his door. Butterflies flapped anxiously in his stomach. He quickly took another sip.

He wasn't going to let himself get drunk or even buzzed. He wanted to experience every single moment of tonight with clarity and vividness so that when he remembered tonight, he would cherish it. Nick snorted out a small laugh. He sounded like some sappy romantic. Normally he just bedded them and left them. He had that kind of reputation. Mostly because whenever the woman stuck around long enough and realized that when Nick Stokes came home at the end of his shift, death lingered around him. Women were keen on picking up this aura, they could sense it. He couldn't explain it. All he knew was that none of the women he tried to have a stable, healthy relationship stayed long, because of this.

But this was different. Tonight felt different. It was Greg. A warmth came over him just by thinking about that pretty face and fool-hardy smile of Greg Sanders. Ever since they kissed, he couldn't get him out of his system, let alone out of his mind. Whenever they passed in the hallways, or saw each other in the lab, his heart did this funny flip, leaving him breathless and feeling kind of silly. He didn't understand it and couldn't figure it out. He just knew who caused it. Maybe that's why he couldn't help but be nervous about tonight. He was afraid that this feeling would slip through his grasp somehow or Greg wouldn't show up at all.

What happened between him and Greg at the lab was the tip of the iceberg. And Nick wanted to go deeper and explore what else Sanders had to offer him. He knew he felt the same sexual attraction as him. He caught the way Greg looked at him sometimes- even before their kiss. He knew of Greg's little crush before he probably did. Nick didn't mind at all, in fact he thought it was kind of cute. He was flattered at first, now he was downright ravenous to see those hungry glances for him across the room. He wanted Greg. And nothing would stop him now from taking him- not even Greg.

He ran a hand through his short dark hair then over his face. Wondering when this tormenting wait would end… Suddenly he heard a knock at the front door. He couldn't stop the smile that spread to his face as he finished off the remains of his drink and headed to the door. He didn't over dress or try to look fancy tonight. He wore a plain white t-shirt, loose jeans and walked barefoot down the hallway. He didn't plan on taking Greg anywhere but his bedroom, he thought smugly. His pace instantly quickened to answer.

He opened it to see his Greggo, with a helpless and slightly fearful expression over his young, handsome face. Nick smiled lazily at this. He'd be nervous if he was Greg, he thought hungrily as he sent him a smoldering gaze. Greg wore a nice pair of boots, expensive jeans and a button up black long-sleeved shirt that Nick had the absurd urge to tear off him. His hair was even done nicely.

"Are you going to let me in or just stare at me all day?" Greg asked sounding peeved.

Nick lifted his eyebrows then shrugged as he leaned casually into his door, "I dunno- I guess I was just enjoying the view."

Greg sighed, his face flushed as he suddenly pushed a bottle of wine into Nick's hands. "I didn't know what to bring… I thought I should bring _something_." He said nervously. Nick nodded, examining the wine. It was store bought but expensive.

"Thanks," Nick said as he finally stepped away from the doorway and with a dramatic gesture beckoned him inside. "Please come in," he said airily as he strode to the kitchen, not waiting for Greg to follow.

He heard the door close and the resounding lock of the dead bolt as Greg appeared moments later in his kitchen. Nick pulled out two glasses for the wine when he turned to see Greg staring at the open bottle of whiskey. "Getting started without me?"

"Somethin' like that," Nick replied candidly, not wanting to admit how he would've been burning a track in his carpet in frantic pacing had he not calmed himself earlier with a stiff drink.

Greg couldn't stop staring at the whiskey, and then unexpectedly, he snagged the bottle and poured a double into the glass Nick had used before and drank it down with one smooth swallow.

Nick set down the bottle of wine. "Should we just skip the wine?" he teased lightly.

Greg carefully placed the glass back down on the kitchen counter. His face somber as he gazed up to meet Nick's eyes. Nick reeled at the passion and sudden heat he saw in those hauntingly light brown eyes that seemed to flash a brilliant gold at him. He swallowed nervously, his stomach twisting anxiously and his body already warming in anticipation for Greg's touch.

"Let's skip the drinks and the small talk," Greg breathed out with a rush as he pushed away from the counter and into Nick's arms. Nick groaned the moment their lips collided.

It was as if Greg's lips were his flame and he caught fire from it. They kissed passionately, mindlessly, desperately. Nick opened his mouth, welcoming the tongue that speared inside and tangled with his. His hands frantically began touching and moving all over Greg, wanting him with unabashed desire. He ran his fingers through the short blond hair, gripping it tightly, forcing his face harder into his, sucking and biting at his lips aggressively. He heard Greg whimper and push restlessly against him, their bodies sliding and brushing into each other. Nick's other hand ran down the middle of Greg's back and wound itself into his shirt, wanting to rip it off his body and taste the flesh beneath. God how he wanted to taste all of him!

Nick felt the arousal hit him with such intensity it nearly made his knees buckle. He bit down hard on his lip, restraining himself and fighting the urge to come right there like some horny school boy that couldn't control himself. It was Greg's fault. He wanted him so badly that he stood on the brink of cumming in his jeans as they kissed wildly.

"Bedroom…" Nick muttered breathlessly as Greg simply nodded and continued to kiss him as they stumbled back into the hallway, stripping off each other's clothes, falling against the wall off balance, fumbling with buttons and stepping out of jeans.

His heart raced, pounding into his chest so loudly he thought Greg could hear it as he tore off his shirt than kicked his jeans away with an impatient flick. He stood, completely naked in front of Greg, his cock already towering against him. Greg was peeling off his shirt when they entered Nick's bedroom. His lean chest was natural built and bare, with a sexy hairline trailing down perilously to the opened clasped jeans. Nick reached for it, his erection already beginning to strain dangerously. Greg gasped at the feel of Nick's determined, firm hands on his body.

"Nick…" Greg moaned out, as he slid his hands over his waist and pulled his jeans down all the way to his ankles, getting on his knees. His hands never leaving his body as his fingers clasped his ankles. He didn't look up to ask permission or even give the slightest indication of what he was about to do. He was running on only one emotion- need, as he lowered his mouth over Greg's long, thick shaft.

Greg cried out his name, his erection hardening and swelling in his mouth. Nick dipped his head over the penis, savoring the musky, male taste of Greg's arousal. He'd never done anything like this before. He'd only been with women and yet, this was turning him on more than he could have possibly imagined. It could've been the breathy, raspy sounds Greg was making for him as he sucked on his cock. Or maybe it was because it was Greg he was sucking off… He didn't know or care, only that he wanted more. And he wanted Greg to want more.

Nick placed his hands over the base of Greg's erection and twisted the flesh with a gentle firmness. Greg's dick pulsated and surged forward into Nick's mouth. He tried not to gag from the sudden invasion. He did it again, this time prepared for Greg's mindless humping. He sucked harder, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, feeling him quiver in his hands.

"Nick…" he whispered urgently now, on the verge of cumming. Nick's arousal had grown this whole time, feeling so hard and sensitive he wasn't sure he would last long himself if he actually bent Greg over and… The mental image nearly undid him. Nick released Greg's hard cock from his mouth, tonguing and viciously sucking on him. Greg's fingers dug into his scalp as he cried out when Nick mercilessly thumbed the tip of his dick, over the very sensitive slit. His finger tip wet with Greg's precum. Nick smiled and got to his feet.

Greg trembled and panted with dark passion shining brightly in his eyes. Nick went for his mouth then, needing to taste what that passion felt like inside of the man before him.

They tore at each other, fighting for power and dominance in their hot, frantic kisses. Their tastes mingled, their mouths opened wide for their dancing tongues. The warmth and heat Nick felt in this kiss was not making the tension surrounding his cock any less. He couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed himself into Greg's stomach, his throbbing cock needing release and now. He abruptly shoved Greg easily onto the bed as he reached over to his nightstand, grabbed the precautionary condom and lube.

Greg watched him with heated intensity as Nick palmed his thick manhood after slipping on the condom.

"I've wanted this for so long…" Greg breathed out in a husky voice. "I've wanted _you_ for so long…" He admitted, his face was taunt with need, his legs sprawled out on the bed, his breathing eradicate and fast. Nick never felt so aroused in all his life as he kneeled over Greg Sanders.

"I think I always knew…" Nick replied, just as breathless. Greg looked up at him, surprised. Nick bent low and trailed a wet kiss over the younger man's raw, supple lips. "I knew that you wanted me…" he continued to kiss his along his freshly shaved chin and to bite tenderly into his neck. Greg's finger ran up his neck and held his head there as Nick sucked and kissed interchangeably, marking Sander's as his. He was his now. "I wanted you too, Greg…" Nick whispered his admission as he tongued the shell of his ear.

Greg moaned loudly, his hips rising off the bed to rub and grind into Nick's body. Nick bit roughly into his neck, loving the frantic sounds and gasping noises. Greg liked it rough. Nick planned on giving him what he wanted.

Nick lowered himself between Greg's legs and lifted his butt, sliding his hands beneath, touching his finely shaped ass with both hands. Greg titled his head into the pillow, eyes closing and mouth opened as he gasped when Nick fingered his butthole. The younger man bucked as Nick slipped his finger inside, widening him for the soon to be immense intrusion of Nick's demanding erection. He felt Greg's arousal push upwards, his muscles tense in his stomach and legs.

Nick shifted his weight and with one hard, sure thrust, he entered. Greg let out a strangled cry of mixed pleasure and pain. Nick nearly came. He stilled his movements, gathering his strength and calming himself. Greg clung on to him, writhing and spasming on the bed, his body ready for more. Nick surged forward, thrusting deeper and harder. His cock swelled achingly, ready to burst. But he didn't want to climax- not yet… he had to keep going.

Desperate now, he quickened his pace until he mindlessly pushed into him, over and over. Greg suddenly jerked beneath him and gasped as he climaxed, his body tensing, his hips bucking upwards in his release. Nick pushed forward one last time, hearing only the sounds of Greg, the feel of him under his touch, the warmth of him pressed into him, the heartbeat pounding in his chest… Nick erupted instantly. The orgasm felt brutal as it ripped through his entire body and flooding out him. He flattened his palm into Greg's open hand and held on to him, his body trembling as he weakened. He slid out from beneath him, feeling weak limbed and thoroughly exhausted, yet unmistakably euphoric.

Burying his face into Greg's hair and neck, he laid on top of him for a minute, knowing that he would eventually have to move because he was heavy. Greg however wrapped his arms and legs around him and let out a long, sigh, still trying to catch his breath after their intense love making.

Finally after a minute, Nick rolled to his side and realized their hands were still clasped. He brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Greg's knuckle. Greg watched him with an unnerving gaze. Then Greg reached out with his free hand and stroked the side of Nick's face affectionately. Both content to just lie there. Nick felt his eyes slowly drift down, feeling heavy and tried.

Greg continued to stroke the side of his face and then massage his scalp, his fingers were heavenly.

"I guess this changes our work relationship," Greg mumbled lightly.

Nick peaked open his eyes to see Greg smiling. Nick couldn't resist the urge to smile back, "what? You think so?" he teased.

Greg snuggled closer, their naked bodies brushing. Nick sighed, liking this… maybe even loving it. He was too tired to think. All he knew for sure was that he wanted Greg to stay with him until he fell asleep, wrapped closely by his side.

"I don't know if I could just casually walk by you in the hallways anymore," Greg said. "Well, not without thinking of what you just did to me…"

Nick chuckled lazily. The continued sensation of his fingers was beginning to lull him into sleep. "Stay here," Nick heard himself whisper. "Stay here until I fall asleep." He opened his eyes to make sure he saw Greg's reply.

His warm brown eyes softened, "Yeah, I'll stay here."

Nick let out a relieved sigh, and buried his face into the pillow. It smelled of them. He drifted easily off into a deep, peaceful sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good before falling asleep. And Greg had done this for him. He smiled lightly and let sleep pull him under.

Nick was awakened by the absence of body heat besides him. He groggily reached out to pull Greg closer, face still planted deeply in the pillow. But when he came up empty, his eyes shot open and discovered his bed was empty. Startled, he glanced at his bedside digital clock. It was well into the afternoon. He had a few hours before he had to get to work. Yet Greg was gone. His eyes roamed over to the indented pillow of where Greg had slept and the tangled sheets of the bed.

Then he noticed the small post-it note in the tangled sheets. Nick grabbed it, thinking he must have knocked it aside sometime while he slept.

_I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll see you at work. G. _

Nick stared at the note, reading it twice before sighing heavily and falling back down on his pillow. Normally Nick was the one who left the note in the morning. The one to sneak out of the bed, collecting his discarded clothes and tip-toeing out the room. But not this time. This time, Greg left him. And he didn't like the feeling very much. He felt cheated out of a kiss and maybe another roll in the sack before they headed off to work.

Why didn't he stay? Nick tried not to over think this as he sat up and tossed the sheets aside, letting his legs fall over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment and realized how good he actually felt aside from the slight depression at the absence of Greg. His body felt rested and his mind re-energized. He must have really slept well last night, he thought surprisingly.

Well, that made sense he thought laughingly, he did thoroughly exhaust himself with vigorous activity with a certain youthful friend. Deciding that not all was lost, Nick strolled to the bathroom and took a shower. He planned on giving Greggo a firm talking to though. Sneaking out like some dirty mistress was not okay. So that when they did do this again, which Nick firmly believed that they would, Greg would know better.

Greg was his now, he claimed him last night. And Nick planned on letting him know exactly what that meant the next time he saw him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Please comment &amp; review! I falling totally in love with this pairing &amp; I can't stop writing them. Thanks to everyone who has commented so far. Hope ur enjoying the boys cuz it's only going to start heating up for them now! ^_-<strong>


	6. Ch 6: Fool for You

**Chapter 6: Fool for You**

"The tox-screen on you vic, came back negative. It was all him behind the wheel," Hodges said handing Greg the paperwork to confirm his findings.

He nodded, eyeing the paperwork himself just out of habit though he knew Hodges was thorough and never missed anything. Hodge stared at him hotly, "It's all there."

"Yeah," Greg said absently, still reading the file.

Hodges cleared his throat loudly after a minute which made Greg slowly pull his gaze away from the paper.

"If you want to review my findings, do it in your office." Hodges said with a righteous indignation.

Greg sighed, "What'd I do now?"

Hodges huffed angrily, "Aside from the fact that you feel the need to review what I already told you- it hurts to know that you would then blatantly do it right in front of me like I'm some dumb intern."

"What's with you and interns?" Greg asked curiously, completely ignoring Hodges dramatic perspective on something trivial as reviewing paperwork.

Hodges muttered and turned his back to him, pretending to busy himself with his lab-duties. "Until you have to work with one, you'll never fully grasp my pain."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Don't you think your being just a little dramatic?"

Hodges gaped, "Of course not! That girl is a menace. Archie sent her back my way after only two hours! He couldn't stand her either."

Greg shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh at the look of obvious disgust on his face. He considered Hodges a friend but sometimes he wondered why.

"Get back to me if you find anything else in the blood work or from his medical kit." He instructed before heading back to his office space.

Luckily Nick had found Mr. Fowler's medical vet kit in his thrashed car. It had unlabeled bottles, a few broken from the car wreck, though some were still fully intact. The theory that the doc might have been slipped something from his own stash that made him drive off the side of the cliff was only a possible one. He had to disprove theories, no matter how unlikely before eventually finding the right one.

Greg began pouring over the pictures he took of the highway. After all the evidence had been collected from the corvette, Greg now got the pleasure of piecing together the puzzle.

Hunched over files and a computer screen, Greg's eyes began to blur. He didn't get much sleep last night and it didn't help that every time he drifted off he was securely wrapped in Nick's arms. What had he been thinking staying so long? He should've gotten out there earlier yet he felt cemented in the warm embrace of Nick. His sweet musky scent surrounding him, breathing him in from the pillow to the softness of his neck. He enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully, the dark bags under his eyes and wrinkles around his mouth had eased and he looked like his old self again, tucked safely away in dreamland. Greg ended up watching him sleep for probably an hour and by the time he convinced himself to sneak out, he felt like an overdramatic romantic. Hodges suddenly popped into his brain. Yeah- he was acting quite the fool for love, or whatever this intense emotion was that seemed to trap him and hold him all at the same time.

What was wrong with him? He needed to get his emotions under wraps and quick. It was just sex he told himself. Just hot, steamy, incredibly passionate sex. And damn, how he wanted to do it again. But did Nick want it again? Had once been enough for a man like him? Greg pondered these questions as he rubbed the side of his temple with his fingers, easing the pain of a headache beginning to take root. Nick was the type of guy who went through chicks like a revolving door. Who's to say he won't do that with him? What would make him so special that he might consider a relationship with Greggo? Compared to the illustrious women and probably men who would gladly fall to their feet for Nick- what could possibly be the reason someone like him would want to stick around? Damnit, how did this get so complicated and emotionally taxing?

Greg sighed. He was never all that good putting distance between himself and the people he cared about. It was the care-giver side of him, the pleaser. He didn't think it was a bad thing- just not always the best when the person he was trying to please, was trying to flee. That's probably why he fled this morning. Afraid that Nick would be the first one to fly the coop and Greg didn't know if his heart was ready for that yet.

Footsteps echoed behind him, he glanced up from the paperwork on his desk and stilled. He wondered if those footsteps belonged to his Nick. _His_ Nick? Greg's headache pulsed now. Nick didn't belong to him. And probably would never belong to him. He only had one night were he pretended that Nick was his. Now- it was back to reality for the both of them.

Suddenly he smelled that musky, unbelievably sensual scent before Nick said a word as he stopped behind him, standing there, looking over his shoulder. Greg felt his heart begin to pound against his chest and his pulse skip into overtime.

Nick stepped closer, his chest brushing against the back of Greg's shoulders as he pretended to be gazing at the photos spread out on the desk. Greg was sure Nick could hear his thundering heartbeat now.

"Where were you this morning?" Nick asked softly, his breath was warm and tickled the side of his ear. Greg flushed and felt the absurd urge to turn in his chair and capture those sexy lips with a hard kiss. Oh God- he felt the tension in his groin already start. Nick aroused him so easily now and they only slept together once!

"I needed to get home before work," Greg said, lying but not wanting to admit the truth. He didn't want Nick to know that he wasn't ready for the conversation that was inevitable. The- 'we need to talk about last night' talk.

"Uh-huh," Nick said sounding unconvinced. Greg was about to look up at him over his shoulder when he felt a firm hard hand wrap around his upper thigh. Greg shivered and let out a small surprised gasp. "I think you forgot something…" Nick whispered huskily, his hand traveling ominously upwards until… Greg groaned, all his resistance slipping away as Nick squeezed his aching cock and then rubbed with expert skill.

Greg's thighs drifted apart as Nick's hand slowly jerked him off beneath the table. It was the sexiest, over the pant rub and tug of Greg's life. His breathing came out choppy and fast as Nick quickened his pace. Nick buried his face into the crock of his neck, which he let drop to the seat weakly, his body tensing and on the verge of combustion. He arched his hips upwards, eyes slipping closed as Nick rubbed viciously on his throbbing erection through his pants.

He suddenly felt Nick's wet tongue trace the red bruises along his neck from the night before when he gave him little love bites.

"Nick…" Greg gasped out breathlessly as he was so close to cumming his body was nearly out of the chair. He grabbed at him wildly, needing to touch him, just hold him close. He ended up grabbing the cotton of his shirtsleeve as he whimpered and gave into the mounting tension. He suddenly burst right there in his office. Nick held him as he shuddered and came. Gasping for oxygen all Greg could do was sit in the chair as Nick pulled away and kissed his neck tenderly.

Suddenly Nick's words came back to him. "I didn't forget anything," he replied glancing over his shoulder up into his eyes. Soft, warm brown eyes greeted him. Greg melted into a simpering puddle.

Nick smiled, "Yeah- you forgot me."  
>Greg's heart twisted with painful hope. But he didn't want to let himself get caught up in possibilities he knew couldn't happen. He glanced away quickly and back to the photos.<p>

"Did you find anything wrong with the car?" Greg asked distractingly. "Because the tox-screen came back negative- so there was nothing in his system to cause the crash."

Nick was silent for a minute before finally saying, "No- the car was fine. Old and with some serious mileage but other than that, it was a good ride."

"Yeah until it drove over a cliff…" Greg muttered.

"Hey- about that…" Nick said and bent close to Greg yet again and pulled out a photo and placed it on top of the rest. "Look at the tire treads right before he hit the fence."

"It looks like he skidded along quite a ways before going over." Greg replied, also seeing the unusually markings on the road.

"Yeah, but what made him skid into the fence and not away? If he had full control of the car- what caused him to finally slam into the railing?" He said this out loud- it was one of those investigative tools to speak theories or thoughts out loud so everyone could be on the same page and solve the missing puzzle piece.

Nick picked up the photo of the crash impact point on the railing and stared. Finally after a long minute, his furrowed brow eased and he smiled victoriously. Greg instantly wanted to see what he was looking at though he'd been staring at these pictures for hours.

Nick slapped the picture on the table and pointed to the tree that stood outside the railing. "He hit the tree, his car momentarily spun out of control and he took a header, barely ten feet away from the tree, into the railing."

Greg stared and saw Nick's theory was right- or least that's what it said in the evidence. "Now we just have to figure out what caused him to crash his car."

"Yeah- that should be easy enough," Nick said teasingly as he brushed a hand over Greg's neck and soft hair before strutting out of his office. "I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna talk to Brass, see if he has anything."

An excitement fluttered in Greg's stomach as he suddenly broke into a boyish, foolish grin.

_**TBC**_


	7. Ch 7: See Greg Run

**Chapter 7: See Greg Run**

Nick glanced through the office window blinds, then back at Brass. "There's a body…"

Brass's face pinched in as he gave him the nod. Nick took a step back and with one hard swing of a front kick, the veterinary office door clashed open. His leg still vibrated from the kick as he walked over the shattered wood from the hinge of the door, glass and torn blinds littered the tile floor.

The smell was the first thing to hit them. Brass grimaced, "maybe I should be walking the perimeter, not Greg."

"Hey, you get what you get. Now stop whining and hand me the kit."

Brass grudgingly handed Nick the crime-scene kit. Nick kneeled carefully over the young woman's body. She was a couple days dead and her smell was an indication of that. He noticed the scratches on her face and the bite on her neck. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see the bite very clearly because of the amount of blood that had clotted in it, along with torn bits of her long blond hair spread all over the place. Nick could tell by her youthful face that she was probably in her early twenties, beautiful, slender and wearing a rather revealing dress to work- that is if she actually worked here.

"I found her purse," Brass said picking up a yellow leather purse. He opened it and pulled out a matching color wallet. "Her name is Tiffany Desend. She lives a few blocks from here and is 22 years old." Brass paused then gave a surprised hum, "looks like she worked for our dead vet." He pulled out a card, "it has Mr. Fowler's cell-phone number on the back and an address to a rather shady motel not far from here."

"I bet if you looked through her cell phone, they talked more than once."

Brass nodded in agreement and pulled out her cell phone. A few seconds later he said, "yup. Looks like our yellow purse lady was more than just an office girl."

Nick shook his head, "How did she end up dead here and the vet off the side of a mountain?"

"Maybe someone knew about the affair… tried to stop it and it got messy," Brass replied.

"Or maybe our vet wanted to end it and skipped town after he killed her," Nick said out loud, wondering if the theory was plausible. But the only way to find that out was to look at the evidence.

Brass glanced around the office helplessly. Nick noticed this and smirked boyishly up at the seasoned detective. "Here," he handed him the camera. "Point and shoot, Brass. You're good at that."

Brass glared hotly at Nick from the floor next to the dead girl, before finally relenting and snagging the camera. "You CSI's get lazier by the day."

"You're the one who sent Greg to walk the perimeter." Nick paused suddenly then, "he's been gone for a while…"

Brass must have seen the concern on his face and frowned, walking over to the broken door to glance out to the parking lot. He shook his head. Nick got to his feet instantly, his pulse pounding in his chest. Where the hell had Greg gone? It was only then that Nick saw the bloody paw prints leading away from the victim on the floor and out an opened back door of the office. Nick's heart flat-lined.

"Brass… I think we've got a rabid dog on scene."

Brass instantly pulled out his radio and called in backup. They both knew dogs could be dangerous especially after they tasted human blood. And if Nick was right, the dog was probably hungry. Nick carefully followed the blood stained paw prints out to the backdoor. His whole body was tight and muscles tense, ready to bolt or fight. He was scared that he would walk out this door and see Greg with a snarling, snapping beast on top of him, clawing at his chest. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door all the way.

It led into a rather large backyard where the caged kennels were. A large fence separated the backyard from the cages, except the fenced door to the kennels was open. And there was blood on the bottom of it, as if a dog opened it with its nose after eating some of the girl inside.

He suddenly spotted Greg at the far end of the yard, hunched down on a knee, taking a picture of something along the chain link fence, near the parking lot entrance was. He was fine. No dog had attacked him like the victim inside. Nick stepped outside, glancing around making sure that his Greg was completely safe.

Greg got to his feet, turned and spotted Nick. "Hey- I found some bloodied piece of clothing over here…"

Suddenly a loud guttural growl interrupted him. Greg and Nick both looked towards the sound and saw at the same time, a large midnight black Rottweiler dog emerge from the caged kennels. Dogs from those kennels began barking frantically, worried and anxious. They sensed a killer.

Nick suddenly realized that the only thing separating them from the dog was that open fence gate. This dog had been roaming wild for the past few days, unchecked and lethal. And if that dog got out, it would surely attack either of them. He glanced quickly back at Greg who had lowered his camera to the ground, eyes intent on that same open fence.

Their eyes met for a heartbeat. Both knowing what they would have to do.

"Now!" Greg suddenly yelled. And they both sprinted for the fence. The dog took off too, its heavy footfalls fast and hard on the ground.

Nick and Greg were almost the same distance away from the fence and reached it about the same time, but so did the dog. But it was Greg who was lighter on his feet because he reached for the fence a nanosecond before Nick. He grabbed the chain link fence and yanked it back just as the Rottweiler jumped. Nick watched the two beings collide on impact. He slid as though sliding into a base in a baseball game and grabbed below Greg and the beast, holding the fence in with his strength. Greg cursed as the dog's lethally long claws dug into his flesh of his arm through the closed fence. He stumbled backwards and landed ungraciously on his back, his left arm bleeding. The dog barked viciously at them through the fence. It was pissed because they had beaten them in an old-fashioned game of who's the fastest. And they won.

Nick, still on the ground, locked the fence door. The dog barreled at the gate then, trying to knock it down with brute force. The chains of the fence rattled and shook but didn't give.

He saw the dog's face then, seeing the blood along its jaw and nose. Heart still racing he glanced over to Greg who was lying on the ground, holding his arm.

"You okay?" Nick breathed out in concern.

Greg just nodded, inspecting his forearm. "Yeah, I'll live."

Nick couldn't stop staring at the blood seeping from his wound. "We'll have to get that checked out."

"Yeah," he responded breathlessly. Their eyes locked, Nick chest clenched and his gut tightened. They got lucky. Greg could've easily gotten mauled by that stupid dog. He heart lurched at the thought.

Nick heard quick footsteps behind him. He looked up to see Brass jogging out to them, looking concerned, "you guys okay?"

Nick nodded, as Greg said, "yeah."

Brass saw the blood but said nothing to it, knowing Sanders was good at taking care of himself. "Backups on the way. Animal control too."

"Good," Nick replied as he got to his feet and reached his hand out for Greg. Greg took it with his good arm. The second their hands met, an instant relief filled Nick. Damn, one touch from his Greggo and all was right with the world again. He was in awe over this.

He held back the urge to sigh and the desperate need to pull him in his arms and make sure he really was fine. Instead he kept his hand firmly clasped onto his as he inspected the arm for himself. Greg let him, his body inching slightly closer to him, the heat of their bodies and their breath mingling. Both were acutely aware of Brass, but he seemed more distracted with the raging dog barking hysterically at them.

Nick took that moment to whisper softly, "my heart nearly stopped when I saw that dog."

Greg said nothing, keeping his mouth closed, though his eyes were vulnerable and soft.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Nick said fervently, his gaze intense as he stared at the deep gash on Greg's tanned arm.

Greg sighed out his name in a breathy whisper, "Nick…"

"Don't argue with me," he snapped back.

Greg suddenly smiled at him, a foolishly boyish grin. "You're sounding kinda possessive, Nick."

Nick's dark gaze never wavered from his, "it's because I am when it's you."

Greg's smile faded and his eyes shown genuine surprise.

Nick wanted to shake him. How could Greg be so blind? Nick was already in love with him and yet he still refused to believe that he could love him! Did the concept of Nick loving him sound so far-fetched? Nick wanted to knock some sense into him or maybe just kiss the hell out of Greg Sanders until he realized that what they shared the other night had shattered whatever world Nick thought he knew. Their relationship had changed and for the better. He wanted Greg more passionately and more desperately than any woman he ever had in his entire life. And seeing him in danger almost crippled Nick with fear. Yet somehow he managed to find the strength to push past his fear and fight for what belonged to him. And that was Greg, whether he accepted it or not.

Brass suddenly interrupted their intense moment when he said playfully, "You know Greg seeing you run like that made me think of that book- you know, 'See Spot Run'. Good thing you beat Spot before he beat you."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Thanks for all the awesome reviewscomments so far! I hope your enjoying Greg & Nick's story- I know I am! ^_^ ****Please tell me what u think so far. I love getting feedback from fellow fans of our boys!**

**~luv kidneythieves**


	8. Ch 8: Movin' In Slow

**Chapter 8: Movin' In Slow**

Greg felt past the point of exhausted and then some. His whole body was sun burnt making him shift uncomfortably underneath his own clothes. Damn, what he would've given to taken an icy cold shower and the rest of the day off. Especially after spending two hours at the hospital being tested for rabies- a test he could've done himself but Catherine had insisted he go hospital. And Nick.

Greg hesitated in front of his desk now, seeing his white bandaged forearm, thinking of how Nick held him earlier. So possessive and so achingly tender. Greg felt breathless with excitement and nervous energy. He'd never seen Nick act like that before. Sure they had some serious sexual chemistry between them but nothing like this. Now Greg didn't have the slightest idea how to react without over-reacting.

Brass made Nick stay at the crime scene while Greg went and got checked out. He hadn't seen him yet and assumed he might still be at the scene. God, he thought, Greg would've given anything to see Nick right now. He calming smile and warm brown eyes. He wanted those strong arms wrapped around him, holding him, touching him… He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He couldn't get his mind off that hot Texan and it was driving him insane. It had gotten complicated and to make matters worse he still didn't know how Nick felt about him, other than sexual need and physical concern.

Greg was afraid to invest his emotions into another un-happy ending. He just couldn't bare it again.

It had been a long day and he was running on low fumes. Maybe he should just go home… Why did he have to play the macho-man hero and stick out the rest of the day after barely out running a wild dog and getting his arm nearly bitten off?

"Greg! Why aren't you at home right now?" He turned to see Hodges staring at him, surprised. "I heard you were attacked by a pack of wild dogs!"

Greg snorted, "No- just _a_ dog. And I escaped with my life, don't worry."

Hodges eyed him disbelieving, "Well, that's not what's going around the lab."

Greg tried to contain his snappish anger and curtly closed the case file in his good hand. "Hodges, can you tell Catherine I'm taking the rest of the day off?"

Hodges nodded obediently, "Sure- no problem."

Greg began collecting his things and headed out of his office when Hodges voice stopped him at the doorway. "Hey Greg," Hodges said as Greg stared at him, thoroughly exhausted.

"What?"

"Are you seeing somebody?"

Greg's eyebrows lifted in surprise, he opened his mouth to retort no, but it didn't come out. He just stared at him, disconcerted.

Hodges suddenly smirked, "I just couldn't help but notice the rather large bruise on your neck. So unless the dog bit you there too… the only conclusion is that you were with someone- recently."

Greg instinctively brushed a hand over his neck, remembering how aggressive Nick got last night. Their desperate need for one another made them reckless and careless. And smokin' hot. But they couldn't risk the crime lab finding out about their relationship, especially after the whole Grissom and Sarah thing. Greg suddenly paused. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't have a relationship with Nick. It was just sex. And who says there would even be a next time? He could only be so lucky, he told himself.

"Aw-ha!" Hodges said excitedly, "Tell me who she is! Is it someone here in the department? Lab?"

Greg's face flushed and he pulled his hand away from the love mark on his neck.

"It is!" Hodges squealed, "oh man, it's been forever since anything this cool has happened around here. Well at least to one of us lab-geeks. In your case, 'former' lab-geek."

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat before he answered, "It's no one here, Hodges."

Hodges chuckled knowingly, "Nice try, Sanders. C'mon spill," he demanded. "Because I already have a theory on who gave you that."

Fear side-swiped him hard in the gut. Greg took a quick step forward, alarmed. "Who?" He asked curtly. He couldn't risk this getting out. What Nick and him shared was private and complicated. The last thing they both needed was the whole friggin workplace gossiping about them like high schoolers.

Hodges smiled mischievously, "Heather."

Greg frowned, "Who's Heather?"

Hodges face deflated right in front of him, "my intern."

Greg let out a bent up breath, feeling elated that Hodges didn't figure anything out. He was after all a lab geek, not an actual investigator. "I'll see yah later, Hodges," he said dismissively as he walked out the door.

"Well- if it's not her, who?" Hodges asked whiningly.

* * *

><p>Greg woke with a jolt. Someone was pounding furiously at his apartment door. He rolled over on his side and grabbed his cell phone. He glanced at the time, it was late and he had several missed calls.<p>

Greg cursed himself. He must have overslept his alarm and not even heard his phone ringing. He rubbed a weary hand over his face, pinching the brim of his nose, trying to clear his sleep fogged mind. He had only planned on sleeping a few hours instead he slept well into the next day. He didn't realize how exhausted he was.

He stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over the covers on the floor. He didn't bother grabbing a shirt, instead just headed straight to the door in his boxers. He wanted the banging to stop. He mumbled groggily as he opened the door, feeling angry that this inconsiderate individual cut into his sleep. But when he saw Nick's handsome face staring back at him, all anger drained away.

He did however notice the absolute fury on Nick's face.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked irritably.

Greg pushed the palm of his hand into his eyes, rubbing away the sleep, trying to get coherent. "I dunno- I guess I slept through it."

"Clearly," he drawled out, "you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah," Greg stepped back from the door. Nick brushed past him, his scent filling the space between them, flooding Greg with images the night that scent rubbed all over his body.

Nick was dressed in casual clothes, t-shirt and jeans, cowboy boots and the silver ring and bracelet on his hand. He looked just as sun-burnt and tired as Greg felt earlier. They were certainly a pair.

"You want somethin' to drink?" Greg asked absently, unsure of what to do now that Nick stood in his living room.

Nick had been surveying the room when he turned to lock his gaze on him. Greg abruptly realized then he was standing in only boxers, his chest bare and his semi-nudity was obviously having an effect on Nick. His eyes darken with heavy desire and his tongue flicked briefly over his lower lip. Greg's stomach twisted anxiously and his own emotions bubbled to the surface. But he needed to be strong right now. He didn't want to give into temptation and just fall into hot, steamy sex again. No matter how badly he wanted it. They needed to set ground rules or talk or something…

"Nick…" he began cautiously. But the older man's intense gaze seemed locked on him as he moved slowly towards him. "We need to talk…"

"I know," he replied huskily. Nick's warm breath fanned his face as Greg instinctively tilted his lips towards his, not wanting to fight the desire clawing at his belly. He saw the determination etched on Nick's face as the muscles in his jaw flexed. He too seemed to be fighting something inside him, but what- Greg wasn't sure. Greg reached out slowly, touching his hand and then trailing up his solid arm, holding him tightly, needing him desperately but not wanting to make the first move. He needed Nick to do it. He needed Nick to want him just as badly.

Greg watched Nick step forward and capture his mouth hesitantly. Slowly, carefully, as if Greg would flee or break. Suddenly it was Nick who broke. He grabbed desperately to him, trembling and furiously kissing him. Greg held tight, unsure of what else to do. He opened his mouth to the onslaught, loving the feel of those soft lips against his, forcing him with demanding insistence. He felt his cock stiffen, his body shake with desire.

Nick's fingers hugged the side of his face as he pulled away briefly, his forehead resting against his. "You scared the hell of me today, Greg."

Greg's heart clenched. He couldn't speak though, afraid he would break this spell Nick was under.

"Next time you try and out run a damn dog, make sure you get there first."

Greg chuckled, shifting closer, letting their bodies touch. Nick sighed, giving in and reclaiming his lips yet again, this time softer. Greg melted in his arms like a simpering love struck kid. Love struck… oh God, he realized achingly. He loved Nick. He did. He'd loved him. His heart fluttered inside his chest.

"You're okay though, right?" Nick asked, their eyes locking.

Greg nodded weakly, still stunned at his revelation. Why'd he have to go and fall in love? He knew he wasn't suppose to! He thought he'd learned his lesson by now.

"What's up?" Nick asked concerned.

Greg sighed and stepped away, unable to keep touching him without bursting into flames. He needed air- space- anything to escape this growing emotion inside him. Had he loved Nick all along? Had it only now finally broken through and flooded his brain because he actually had Nick wrapped in his arms instead of casual work friends? Oh God! He knew that was suddenly the truth. He had wanted him and loved him for so long…years even…

"I need a drink," he breathed out uneasily and walked in the kitchen, pulling out a large bottle of whiskey.

"Okay…" Nick followed, watching him curiously. "What's wrong? Something's up."

Greg poured himself a double and quickly shot it down. Nick seemed impressed, but still suspicious.

"Okay- not to sound too girlish, but I was serious on the whole, 'we need to talk about this' thing." Greg finally said, his throat burning from the harsh whiskey.

"Fair enough," Nick replied, snagging the bottle himself and pouring into Greg's glass before shooting it down. "What's to talk about?"

Greg shifted uncomfortably, staring at the incredibly handsome, sexy Texan and wanting to throw him against the nearest wall and ravish him. He fondly remembered their moment at the bar and how Greg had done just that, surprising them both.

"Us- we're what… now?" Greg asked tentatively, afraid of the answer but just as afraid of not getting one. He needed the truth. Good or bad.

Nick frowned slightly at this. Not seeming pleased. "What do you think, Greg?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

Nick let out a long sigh, pushing the shot glass away and straightening. "I'll be whatever you want me to be. You want me to be the occasional romp- fine. You want me to be your lover, even better." He hesitated, stepping closer, his body suddenly overwhelming Greg's senses. The way he purred lover, made the hair on the back of Greg's neck stand on end. Yet Nick's voice deepen when he drawled, "you want me to be with you… as your boyfriend…?" Nick hummed in approval at this and moved in slowly towards him, taking his lips and making out with him with agonizing sensuality. Greg physically shivered. Nick pulled away from their kiss in complete and utter control of him whether he realized it or not.

"Whatever you want, Greg- I'm yours," he whispered. "You just have to decide which."

Nick sucked his lower lip, rubbing himself against Greg. "But you have to tell me now, or this goes no further." Nick was purposely trapping him with so much heat from his sinfully tempting kisses and with the prospect of wild, crazy sex that Greg had no choice but to answer.

"I want you to be mine, Nick…" Greg rushed out helplessly as Nick stroked him lightly over his boxers, his fingers briefly outlining his aching cock. "As my boyfriend…"

Nick smiled and crushed his lips onto his, finally releasing the passion that had been building inside them both. Greg gasped in surprise when Nick roughly pushed him out the kitchen and towards the bedroom. They stumbled in, both rock hard and panting. Greg felt Nick frantically pull at his boxers, while he ripped at his shirt, wanting to get naked, now. His hand traveled down the naked contours of Nick's muscled chest to his belt buckle. He felt his stomach muscles quiver and his breathing erratic. Greg suddenly felt more in control than ever. Nick was the one losing control this time.

Greg watched Nick's head fall back slightly as he loosen his belt buckle and slid his jeans down. Greg brushed a hand over his gloriously stiff penis and pushed him onto the bed. The sheets were already strewn over the floor from earlier, so it was just him and Nick on the bed, naked. He straddled Nick, their cocks rubbing and biting into each other. Nick groaned, clasping his hands on Greg's legs, arching into his flesh. Greg rocked and pumped on top of him, their cocks now ruthlessly pushing into each other. Nick let out a cry, the back of his head digging into the pillow, his whole body tense with pleasure. Greg felt the tension in his own gut, gripping him around his cock and tightening his balls. He wanted to fuck Nick and make him scream like he did to him the night before. With trembling hands, Greg yanked open his nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. Nick hummed, now frantically bucking beneath him, their cocks fighting and bodies becoming slick with perspiration.

Greg smeared lube on the palm of his hand and reached between them, grabbing Nick's towering erection. Nick gasped when Greg viciously pulled on his member. Nick's fingers dug into his side, fighting to not break just yet as Greg mindlessly pumped. Yet it wasn't enough. Greg, harder than ever before in his life, at seeing Nick's tense face and hearing his soft groans, slid down the length of him and took his thick member into his mouth.

Nick cursed, then violently pushed forward inside his mouth. Greg took him all, lightly using his teeth and sucking him off hard. Nick panted, gasping for breath. "Greg… oh God… Greg!"

He knew Nick was on the verge of cumming, he tasted the precum in his mouth and licked the tip of his dick tauntingly. He pulled away, making Nick nearly shoot off the bed. Greg held him down, before quickly slipping on the condom and with swift movements, turning Nick onto his stomach. He wanted to claim him. He wanted to fuck him senseless so that he knew he belonged to him. Just like he wanted it. Nick wanted to know him. This is what Greg loved. He loved rough sex. He loved hard foreplay. But he loved hearing Nick's moaning pleasure and breathy sighs even more.

But most of all, he loved Nick. And he wanted him to know every aspect of him.

Nick willingly turned over and got on his hands and knees for him. Greg fingered his asshole, preparing him. Nick moaned, his body tense. "Relax, Nick…" Greg whispered as he pushed a finger inside him. Nick yelped, his muscles clenching. Greg moaned. He knew it would feel magnificent inside him, so tight…

He reached around and pulled on his cock, hoping that would relax Nick. It did. Nick moaned out his name, over and over, his body giving in to him. This excited him. The powerful man letting him take control. He felt honored and confident.

Greg positioned himself, fondly touching his ass, loving the firmness of it. Nick bucked suddenly, already close to losing complete control. Greg then moved, slamming inside him. Nick cried out and then once Greg began moving, Nick's painful groans became excited gasps. Greg slid in and out of him, harder and faster, his cock thrusting deep inside him. Suddenly his cock pulsated, nearly cumming. He gasped, wrapping a firm arm around Nick's torso and picking up speed. He squeezed Nick's dick with a bruising grip and instantly, he felt the older man's body shivered as he climaxed. It was rough and hard. Nick's hand slammed into the baseboard of the bed, moaning loudly as he cummed. Greg listened, feeling the muscles in Nick's body clench around him. He thrust harder and deeper. Not stopping, unable to. He made love to him roughly, using every ounce of strength in his body to make this last. The tension ripped into him, holding him tight and sending him spinning into the air. Greg buried himself deep in Nick before he came.

Nick breathed heavily, letting Greg orgasm inside him. Greg kept thrusting weakly, until every single wave of orgasm faded, leaving him breathless and slick with sweat. He fell away, limp and deflated. Nick too fell heavily onto the bed. Both men too tired to move and too euphoric from the earth-shattering orgasm to speak.

* * *

><p>Greg must have fallen asleep because he awoke a few hours later, the morning light spilling in through the blinds of his windows. He rolled over and was greeted by the warm flesh of Nick, who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, arm tucked under the pillow. Greg sighed contentedly. He felt the urge to curl up closer and join Nick back in dreamland. But they both had to get to work. And solve this case. Besides, Greg had a vacation to look forward to after this case closed. Maybe if he was lucky he could talk the Texan into joining him. The idea tantalized him as he began to get up from bed.<p>

Suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and hurl him back into the warmth of the bed. Nick pressed his lips into the side of his neck, "good mornin' sunshine."

Greg couldn't stop the smile that glowed on his face, "good mornin' to you. I see you stayed over."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," he glanced over his shoulder to him, "it was nice wakin' up to you."

Nick's stubble burned into his neck as he sucked and kissed, marking him, claiming him.

"You drive me insane when you do that," Greg said, biting down on his lower lip, feeling his stomach knot with lust.

"_You_ drive me insane, especially last night," Nick responded then bit him. Greg yelped and turned to smack him when Nick caught his fist and tossed him easily onto his back and straddled him.

Greg moaned in pleasure, liking it when Nick took control of him. There was something undeniably hot about having this man dominate him. Nick smiled wickedly down at him, "I think I've got a working theory about you, Sanders…"

Greg gazed up at him dreamily, arching ever so slightly upwards, letting his cock brush into Nick's hard flesh. "Really? And what's that, Stokes?"

"You like rough sex."

Greg laughed but it was cut short when Nick leaned down and placed his lips over his nipple and sucked. Then, unexpectedly he felt Nick fingernails drag down his chest and stomach, scrapping into his flesh all the way to his groin. Greg hips jerked upwards, his cock fully saluted now.

"I guess I just proved my theory," Nick said smugly, sucking harder on his other nipple.

Greg sighed shakily, his whole body thrumming with need. "Where did you learn this?"

Nick smiled, looking up at him mischievously from his chest as he trailed biting love kisses down his chest, along his side. "We've worked enough cases in S&M clubs, Greg. And I know you. You were so interested in that stuff. I saw the way you looked at some of those people…"

Greg hesitated, thoroughly aroused, "Really?"

Nick growled, kissing his stomach, slowly making his way to his hard manhood. "Yeah, I'm not blind…" he smiled coyly, "And it always made me wonder what part you liked about it."

Greg smiled back at him, "you never asked."

"I thought it was too intimate- besides we weren't doing this at the time."

"Now that we are…?"

Nick's chuckle was sultry and husky. Greg reached out and ran his hands through his short black hair. "Now that we are… I know you like it rough. You proved it the first time we kissed, and then again last night."

Greg gasped when Nick pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to his pelvic bone. "What do you like, Nick?" he asked in a breathy whisper, barely able to control his raging manhood between his thighs.

Nick's playfulness faded as he licked the side of Greg's erection. Suddenly he flipped him over and held him down on the bed. Greg was so hard now he whimpered into the mattress, rubbing himself into it to get some type of relief as Nick laid on top of him. "Either way works for me. But for some reason, you make me wanna do it rough." He nipped the shell of his ear, "maybe it's because we waited too damn long to do anything about this… and I can't help myself when it comes to you anymore… "

Greg trembled as Nick briefly pulled away to slip on a condom. When he returned, Greg was more than ready. Nick yanked him up on all fours and with one powerful stroke, he entered him. Greg shuddered. Nick wasn't tender or loving. He was brutal and rough. He fucked him like an animal, primal, animalistic and so hot that the second Nick pounded into him, he actually came. Nick groaned when he felt Greg tense then release, spilling uncontrollably onto the bed. Nick just slammed harder though, not through with dominating him yet. Or surprising the hell out of him. Greg never thought Nick would do something this rough with him, yet it turned them both on and they were cool with it. So Greg gripped the bed sheet, his breath choppy and labored as he let Nick pound into him like a sledgehammer.

The mattress groaned and Greg continued to tremble from the aftershocks of his orgasm, loving the sensation of Nick filling him. Each thrust was faster and harder than the last. Until finally, Nick reared back one last time and buried himself completely before reaching climax.

Nick fell on top of him, still inside him. It was the most arousing, wonderful feeling. Greg lied there, relishing it. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Greg reached and grabbed his cell phone. It was Catherine. His stomach clenched.

He answered, "Hey- Catherine."

Suddenly Nick stirred and moved away.

Greg rolled over and watched as Nick got up and began collecting his clothes. He motioned towards the bathroom for a shower and Greg nodded his approval. Nick smiled gratefully and Greg heard the shower start in his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll be in today." He said reassuringly to Catherine. He wanted to go to work today. Any excuse to be near Nick, he'd take it. He hung up a few seconds later and decided then that he too needed a shower. And taking one with his new lover/ boyfriend was too good to pass up.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> A surprisingly sexy chapter between those two. Please comment & review! I was kinda inspired by an episode in season 9 where Greg & Nick are going through a couple's house & discover there S&M toys- Greg makes some snarky comment about his sexual preferences to Riley & Nick shoots him a disapproving look. Gah- too good to ignore! Seriously- comment! I need some love ppl!**

**~kidneythieves**


	9. Ch 9: Once More with Feeling

**Chapter 9: Once More with Feeling**

Nick's eyes scanned the binder and saw the time Greg had requested off for his California vacation.

He stared at the dates, debating. Should he surprise Greg and take those days off too? Maybe show up on the beach and go surfin' with G? How would he react to that, he wondered. Happy? Irritated? They were still in the awkward boyfriend/ relationship stage. Hell, he still wasn't even sure what happened last night, other than blissful sex and lots of it.

Nick just wished he knew what was on Greggo's mind. He needed to know if it was _him_ he wanted. Not just the sex. And if Greg actually wanted a relationship. All Nick knew was that Greg sorta liked the idea of them together. But seemed to hesitate at the last minute.

Nick ran a frustrated hand over his face, feeling his calloused palm push into his temple. Why was he more invested in this than Greg? What exactly did he feel for the younger man other than lust? Nick glared down at the empty dates on the calendar, mind ticking away. It was more than lust, Nick knew that instinctively.

There had always been more between him and Greg. And Nick felt it in his gut that there always would be more between them. Nick was positive he was head-over-heels in love with that former lab-geek. He just wasn't sure Greg felt the same about him.

"Hey," Catherine's voice rang out from the doorway.

Nick looked up from his desk and closed the binder for requested time off. "Hey, back."

She smirked, noticing the binder. "Askin' for time off?"

He shrugged, "I dunno- haven't really decided yet."

Catherine eyes went straight through him. She always had the uncanny ability to read him especially when his emotions were involved. And right now, his emotions were quite involved.

"What's up, Nicky? You seem…" she trailed off, "like you're on another planet."

He smiled thinly, "Aw- c'mon, Catherine. I'm just lookin' for a couple days off in a few weeks or so, nothin' big."

"You're not going back to Texas on me?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Nothin' so radical."

"Well, then if it's just vacation you need. Go ahead and take it. You deserve a few days off. Especially after these past few weeks."

Nick glanced down at the binder, "yeah…"

"How's the case coming?"

He contemplatively folded his hands across his lap as he leaned back into his chair. "Alright, I guess. Brass is lookin' for the wife right now. We think she might have snuffed the vet off in a jealous rage when she found out about him and the secretary."

"You know what they say, Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn."

"I'll let you know if that ends being the case this time."

She smiled, "Okay- stay cool." Catherine sauntered off, leaving Nick alone in his office, dwelling on vacation and now the case.

Screw it, he thought as he flipped the binder back open and requested the same days off as Greg. He didn't have to go to California with Greg. But just in case, Nick believed in being prepared. Greg might ask him.

A loud ringing chime interrupted his thoughts. He glanced down at his cell phone. It was a text message from Brass:_ Interrogation room with wife. Come watch the show._

* * *

><p>Nick opened the door to the window that spied in on the interrogation. The room was fully loaded with tech equipment to use for prosecution later. He stared out of the two way mirror, studying the people on the other side of the glass.<p>

Martha Fowler sat straight legged and high backed against the hard metal chair in the interrogation room. Her face pensive and her eyes narrow. She looked on edge and the questioning only just got started. Nick wondered why they didn't see her before as a possible suspect. She was clearly hiding something from them. Brass seemed to sense this too as he stepped forward and took a seat across the table.

"So, Mrs. Fowler- you're alibi for the night in question in regards to the secretary's death is a bit flimsy." He hesitated slightly, letting his words hand in the air and consume a heavier meaning by the wait. "You wanna really tell me what you were doing two days ago when Tiffany Desend was killed?"

Mrs. Fowler stared coldly back at Brass.

Brass stared back, "cause we've got your prints all over her cell phone and purse. We know you were there, Mrs. Fowler. The evidence tells us so."

Mrs. Fowler's cold stare finally became unnerved. Brass further pushed her by slipping photos of the young dead female onto the table. "Left her in a pretty gruesome state…"

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Mrs. Fowler blurted out defensively, shying away from the graphic, bloody photographs.

"Oh- so she was just collateral then. You were after the hubby," Brass clarified.

Martha Fowler said nothing to this. Her face becoming impenetrable.

Greg stepped forward from the back wall of the interrogation room and slipped another picture on to the table top, sliding it to her, "We found your heel impression at your husband's office."

"I always go there," she countered irritably.

"This one was in blood," Greg replied coolly. Nick watched him closely. Greg rarely interrogated suspects. Brass mostly did. So Nick considered it kind of fun watching the duo. Especially since he got to watch Greg.

Mrs. Fowler's eyes finally wavered slightly and she looked down at the picture than back to Greg. Nick saw the fear there. But also the wiliness to open up to Greg, unlike Brass who sometimes came off hostile by simply doing nothing.

"Have you ever loved someone who you knew, with absolute certainty, that couldn't love you back?" She sneered yet her lips trembled and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Michael… I loved him. And every day I listened to the lies he told me. How he loved me too… while he was screwing his stupid secretary and whoever else! I was blinded by my love for him… he wasn't."

"So you showed him the light, is that right Mrs. Fowler?" Brass asked flatly.

Her brimming eyes cleared and she glared hotly at him, "when I accepted that Michael never loved me… it was easier to pull the plug on our marriage. I got into it with that whore at the office and before I knew it she was dead. But I wasn't after her. I wanted Michael. So I screwed with his second love. That damned car of his. I loosened the wires to his steering wheel, knowing they wouldn't break right away. He made me help him enough on that car that I knew it better than him by the time he flipped it down the side of a mountain."

"Sounds like true love to me," Brass said. "Get her outta here," he instructed the police officer by the door, who cuffed her and began leading her away.

"Mrs. Fowler?" Greg asked suddenly.

She turned to look at him, the police officer still holding her.

"How did you know Michael didn't love you? He married you."

She shook her head in contempt. "Love isn't about commitment. It's about sacrifice. Michael never gave up anything for me."

"Yeah, just his life," Brass countered.

And with that, the police officer escorted her out the door and down the hallway. Brass patted the back of Greg's shoulder, "Good work. Case closed in my book."

Greg smiled at him, "Yeah, I think so too."

Brass strolled out of the interrogation room and back to his office.

Nick watched briefly as Greg gathered the photos and case file. Nick felt that it was time to do his own little interrogation. He flipped off the video surveillance and microphones before striding determinedly into the adjoining room with Greg. He firmly shut the door behind him, which drew Greg's attention to him.

"Hey," he said automatically. "Did you see?" he asked indicating to the mirror. "Mrs. Fowler confessed."

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I saw. Good work, Greggo."

Greg smiled weakly, "the evidence was there."

Nick nodded again, biding his time. Greg would crack sooner or later. The interrogation room had that funny effect on people.

When Greg finally noticed Nick wasn't saying anything, he frowned slightly. "So… what's up?"

"Why'd you ask Mrs. Fowler that question? About knowing when someone loved you."

Greg shifted and pursed his lips, "it was just a question. I wasn't hinting at anything."

"Who says I am?" Nicked countered.

"I'm not. I just thought you were."

Nick continued to stare, waiting. He wanted to hear Greg tell him the truth. He wanted to know why he hesitated. Why he wasn't ready to jump into this relationship with both feet. Because Nick sure as hell was ready; he'd been more than ready. It took him too long to realize it. And he wasn't about to waste another second waiting for Greg to realize it to. So if he had to force it out of him, he would by any means necessary.

"All right, Greg… I've decided to come clean." Nick said, glancing around the room with a knowing smile. "Interrogation room and all…"

Greg shifted uneasily again, this time staring uncertainly at him as though he were about to drop a bomb on his head, or worse, crush his heart.

Nick took a breath, "I love you. I have for a while now. I just thought you should know." He then quickly exhaled, feeling the weight immediately shift from his shoulders. Damn, he thought, that felt good. He would feel even better if Greg told him the same thing. But when Greg didn't instantly respond, Nick began to get nervous.

"I know this is happening fast and you might not have… I don't know- expected this." Nick was getting desperate now and took a step forward, needing something to indicate that Greg felt the same- anything! "I don't want to rush you- but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to be honest with you, Greg. I care about you."

Greg's beautiful eyes softened then. Nick's heart fluttered in hope. Desperate, fleeting hope that he knew Greg could smash with just a word.

But Greg didn't say anything. He rushed him. One second they were standing feet apart, the next, Greg was devouring his lips with a soul-wrenching force that nearly made his knees give. Nick groaned in bittersweet agony. Yes! He thought triumphantly. Now he just needed to hear the words to give this kiss the meaning it deserved. Nick felt Greg's tongue slip into his mouth and warmth flooded his limbs.

Nick pulled away quickly, curving his palm against Greg's handsome face. "G… I need to know," he searched his eyes in earnest. "Do you feel the same?"

Greg suddenly laughed, his face filling with utter happiness, "yeah- I do. I just didn't think you ever would… I was afraid. God, I'm so stupid sometimes," he muttered, laughingly, holding Nick close to him, unable to keep his hands off him. "Yeah, I love you… I love you…" he whispered painfully now as he enclosed his lips over his once more with feeling.

Nick fought back the tears of joy and instead gleefully opened his mouth to the onslaught of Greg Sander's scorching hot kiss.

A few seconds later, they pulled back panting. They both knew they couldn't be doing this at work, even if Nick wanted to drag him to the nearest supply closet and ravish every sexy, delicious inch of him.

"We can talk more tonight," Nick breathed out, not wanting to let go of his lover so soon. He wanted to hold him all day if he could.

Greg nodded, his eyes foggy with mutual sexual feelings, "we just have to last that long."

Nick sighed with a smile before stealing one last kiss. It was hard and unforgiving. Greg gripped the back of his neck, digging his fingers into the muscles. Nick instantly felt the tension build around his cock. If they kept this up he really would drag Greg into a nearby closet.

He pulled back, though reluctantly and practically staggered to the closed door.

Before Nick left, Greg's happy voice stopped him. "Hey- I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come over."

Nick cocked an eyebrow and glanced downwards towards Greg's crotch. Greg laughed, "Not that kind of surprise."

Nick chuckled, "okay. I just hope it doesn't involve leather or latex."

"Don't knock it tell you try it."

"I don't plan on trying it," Nick said firmly.

Greg shrugged innocently, "I dunno… the thought of handcuffing you has crossed my mind once or twice."

Nick felt a shiver of excitement suddenly race down his spine. Where did that come from, he wondered vaguely as he opened the door, feeling the urge to retreat before he did something he would regret later, like kiss Greg until they both went up in flames. "I'll see you later tonight, Casanova."

Greg's boyishly handsome smile haunted him all the way back to his office. Nick couldn't help but smile too.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**plz <em>comment<em>! I've got only one more chapter left with the boys! Thanks to those who have followed the story so far! ^_-**

**~kidneythieves**


	10. Ch 10: Beach, Surf & Love

**Chapter 10: Beach, Surf & Love**

Waves crashed along the shore of the beach. It was a soothing, tantalizing sound that lulled Greg into a lazy state. He sighed. There were no demands on him. Nobody bossing him around. No cases or deadlines hanging over his head. No blistering heat wave or hours spent beating the Vegas strip. Just the surf, the cool ocean breeze, sounds of crashing waves, and the beautiful blue ocean stretched out for miles on either side of him. He was completely and utterly relaxed. Everything felt right in his little corner of the world.

He could feel the sun beat down on his feet as he inched them deeper in the silky sand, letting his toes dig into the warm sand. He laid stretched out on his back, arm tossed causally behind his head and his sunglasses firmly planted on his nose. He inhaled the salty scent in the air and smiled lazily. This was what contentment felt like, he thought. He rested on his warm beach blanket under the umbrella he had set up, hiding him from the world, so it was only him with the ocean waves crashing down on the shore only a few yards away.

He chose this beach on purpose, knowing that he could be completely alone and at peace out there. His hideaway. His sanctuary. Growing up in California, on theses beaches, he knew where to go and how to stay hidden on his playground.

He heard footsteps in the sand approach then. Disturbing his moment of tranquility.

"So what? You gonna lay around all day? Or teach this Texan how to surf?" Nick asked in a husky drawl.

Greg, eyes still firmly closed, felt a smile tug at his lips. Nick sure was determined to learn how to surf. But Greg wasn't sure if this Texan would sink or swim.

He opened his eyes slowly, letting out a long breath. "Nick… do you mind? I was trying to relax."

"Relax? Man, you've been sleepin' out here all day." Nick replied.

Greg shrugged, still not bothering to get up. "Hey- I wasn't the one who took forever picking out his surfboard. So I figured I'd wait out here for you. I knew you'd find me… eventually"

"What? So you're blaming me now for your nap-time? Oh, c'mon, G. Why else did you bring me here if not to learn how to surf?" Nick countered easily.

Greg knew he was right. After Nick admitted to loving him a few weeks ago in the interrogation room, Greg had promised Nick a surprise. And it was a plane ticket to join him in California. Where they would sleep all day, surf and swim, hang out on the beach and drink ice cold beer. Yup, vacation in paradise. Besides, Greg wanted to show Nick his roots. He was proud of his California heritage and he wanted to share that with Nick.

He gazed up at him from under the umbrella. Nick's piercing dark eyes blazed down at him, amused and anxious. He seemed happy. The wrinkles around Nick's eyes had eased since they arrived yesterday. Greg had noticed that everyday Nick seemed to let go of his personal stress, sleeping better at night and laughing more often. It did help that Greg attempted to exhaust the man every night between the sheets.

Nick's happiness had become crucial to Greg. He wanted to make this vacation as perfect as possible for both of them. He smirked, remembering last night.

He had booked them in a fancy, very expensive but totally worth it, hotel room. In which they thoroughly enjoyed last night, especially the bed.

Now a lot of those wrinkles that had tensed around Nick's handsome face were erased after last night. Greg felt his gut tighten as he remembered how they devoured each other in scorching fire. It reminded him of the first time they kiss. Desperate, frantic, hot as hell. Greg and Nick eventually fell into a deep, coma-like sleep, their bodies whipped and muscles weak from all the exertion. Then they had some more fun this morning. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than an hour it seemed to Greg. And he wasn't complaining. He nearly got to handcuff Nick last night but somehow the sly Texan dodged it. It might have been when Nick's back rub down turned into a frontal rub and tug- that was when Greg's mind went utterly blank.

He hummed deliciously at the thought of last night. They were possessed with complete and utter abandonment. Freedom from Vegas, their job and the hot city liberated them. And the king sized bed helped too.

Now he stared up at his handsome lover, wondering when the next time he would get him naked and breathless. Imagining all the naughty things he wanted to do with him…

"Surfing was the farthest thing from my mind when I invited you, Nick. Trust me on that," Greg said with a boyish grin.

Nick cocked his head to the side and let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I figured. But hey- you teach me to surf and when we visit my family in Texas, I'll teach you to ride."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Don't knock it till you try it," Nick replied coolly, eyes wondering over the refreshing cool ocean, beckoning him in.

Nick looked determinedly down on Greg once more, "All right, you win. What do you want in exchange for the lesson?"

Greg was hoping he'd ask that. "How about we play with your handcuffs when we get back to the room?"

Nick snorted, "I didn't bring my handcuffs."

"I did."

Nick shook his head, smiling incredulous. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not when involves you handcuffed to a bed and me ravishing you until my little heart's content." Greg said enthusiastically.

Nick rolled his eyes, looking absolutely adorable in that flustered, mean guy kind of way. "Fine. Handcuffs it is."

Greg sat up on his elbows, nearly dancing in delight.

"But I better get a good- long lesson from you, Greg. And if I can't get on a surfboard before we leave today, the deal is off." Nick said firmly as Greg nodded. "Let's shake on it," Nick's hand shot down to his. Greg accepted it and then helped himself to his feet. Nick and Greg picked up their surf boards and headed to the shoreline.

"I know you're determined to do this, but just be warned- it's gonna kick your ass." Greg said, holding his surfboard under his arm before plopping it down in the sand as he stripped off his cotton white shirt and stood in his red surfer shorts. Nick smiled, also peeling off his shirt, with nothing but his glorious muscled chest and a pair of black surfer shorts.

"Don't worry about me, Greggo. I plan on being an expert by the time we're done."

Greg rolled his eyes dramatically, "Whatever you say, dude."

They strolled into the ocean then, the cool water licking at their skin and excitement tingling down to their toes. Greg saw the happiness dancing in Nick's dark eyes and his heart beat faster. God, he thought, he loved him so much. A love he knew would stay with him forever. He reached out and grabbed Nick's hand and with a flurry of movement, they got into the water together, ready for their adventure.

* * *

><p>Nearly three hours later, Greg and Nick were painstakingly exhausted as they both stumbled down on top of Greg's large beach blanket. Nick didn't feel like any expert surfer. More like trampled roadkill.<p>

The umbrella shaded them from the sun as they laid in silence, both too tired to talk.

Nick reached for the ice chest and pulled out two wet bottles of water. Handed one to Greg and both men chugged the contents. Greg tossed the bottle aside and laid back down, Nick joining him and moving closer. Nick wanted to feel Greg's flesh, just to be comforted by it so he placed his head on his shoulder, snuggling deep into Greg's side. Greg hummed in approval, his arm coming up to stroke his fingers through his hair.

"So… nap?" Greg suggested, his tone heavy with amusement.

"My thoughts exactly," Nick said, already drifting off. His mind filled with waves, surfboards and Greg. They had fun out there. It reminded him of back in the lab before they became lovers. Lots of teasing and bickering. Greg was laughing and jovial with him.

Nick sighed. His heart swelling. Greg had such an effect on him, he wondered how they could have let years pass between them without ever being together. He was amazed by it. Yet Nick believed everything happened for a reason. Maybe they both needed time to grow and become the men they are now before having something as special as this.

Time was a fickle thing in Nick's opinion. And now that he had the time with Greg, he didn't plan on wasting a second of it.

Except maybe to nap.

They lay entwined for several minutes, damp from the water and aching from the physical exertion on their muscles. Nick loved this feeling washing over him, a languid contentment. He sighed, idly stroking Greg's naked flesh of his chest, wishing the world around them would just disappear and leave them forever on this beach, in this moment.

"How do you feel?" Greg asked softly.

Nick's lips curled into a boyish grin, "How do you think? It felt like I was surfing a pro out there."

Greg chuckled, "Yeah, I've got mad skills."

Nick rolled off him, propped himself up on one elbow, and caught Greg under his chin with two fingers. "Yes, you do…" he said deliberately emphasizing the final words.

Greg grinned, his eyes growing heavy with lust. Nick didn't have to read minds to know what his lover wanted. He leaned down and captured his lips softly within his own. It was hot but sweet. Each too tired to do much yet still give a rather wanting kiss. Nick opened his mouth with his tongue, sliding into his warmth and devouring him thoroughly. Greg let out a breath, fingers curling in the back of Nick's short hair.

They made out like that for several minutes. Taking and tasting. Nick pulled away and kissed Greg's forehead, noticing the weariness in his eyes. "Go to sleep," Nick whispered into the shell of his ear, tasting the salt on his skin.

Greg's eyes instantly closed, his hands and arms still firmly wrapped around him. Nick watched Greg drift off. He scooted up to allow himself a better view of him while he slept. Greg's face always held a boyish appeal, but in slumber the effect was exaggerated. He looked a perfect angel, without trace of the cynicism or stress that sometimes clouded his eyes. Nick caressed the tip of his finger over Greg's cheek.

He stirred, mumbling something in his sleep.

"Not yet," Nick whispered. "Keep sleeping."

Greg slept, and he listened to him breathe.

It was heaven.

He wasn't sure where they would be in a few years or even a few months. All he knew was that he planned on being with Greg Sanders. Forever sounded pretty good to him.

"I love you," Nick whispered.

A smile curved around Greg's lips, "I love you more, Nick…"

Nick smiled, sinking deeper into Greg's warm embrace and finally allowing himself to sleep. The sound of waves crashing against the shore lulled them to sleep.


End file.
